I'll be the shoulders you can cry on
by Anya M
Summary: Et si Harry n'avait jamais connu le sortilège de Sectumsempra quand il découvre Draco dans les toilettes des filles en sixième année ? Si le Gryffondor se laissait attendrir par les larmes du Serpentard ?
1. Sectumsempra ?

_**Title :**__ I'll be the shoulder you can cry on._

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages utilisés dans cet fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas ; ils sont tous issus du monde magnifique écrit par la talentueuse J.K. Rowling._

_**Pairing :**__ Harry x Draco._

_**POV :**__ Harry et Draco. Je jongle avec les deux, et passe des POV à la troisième personne._

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ L'idée m'est venue après avoir à nouveau lu le sixième tome de Harry Potter. J'ai une autre fanfiction actuellement en cours, mais je préfère me consacrer à celle-ci, car elle sera sans doute plus courte. Disons qu'il s'agit d'un premier essai et vos avis me seront très importants. Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

Retour à la sixième année d'études de Harry, lorsque celui-ci soupçonne Draco d'être à la solde de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Rapidement, les faits et gestes du Serpentard deviennent une obsession pour le jeune Gryffondor, à tel point qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de le surveiller grâce à la Carte du Maraudeur. Pourtant, sur la dite carte, pas la moindre trace de Malefoy ; il semble tout simplement disparaître. Après avoir compris que le jeune homme se cachait dans la salle sur demande, Harry tente de trouver un moment pour comprendre ce que trame Draco. L'occasion se présente peu de temps avant le dernier match de Quidditch contre Serdaigle ; Harry repère Draco dans les toilettes des garçons, en compagnie de Mimi Geignarde. Cette scène est bel et bien connue de tous, mais que se serait-il passé si Harry n'avait jamais connu le sortilège de « Sectumsempra » ? Et si une trêve était possible ? Si le Gryffondor se laissait attendrir par les larmes du Serpentard ?

* * *

Harry pénétra prudemment dans les toilettes en espérant que Malefoy n'entende pas le bruit de la porte grinçant légèrement sur ses gonds. Il longea les murs en direction de la voix de Mimi Geignarde qui s'élevait en écho vers le haut plafond et risqua un œil : le Serpentard était là, ses doigts crispés sur le bord du lavabo en faillance, à tel point que ses jointures blanchissaient de plus en plus. Son visage penché vers l'avant, les épaules de Draco étaient secouées de tremblements nerveux, comme s'il y portait un poids insupportable et les caresses spectrales de Mimi ne semblaient rien apaiser, tout comme ses paroles emplies de douceur.

« Dis-moi ce que je peux faire. Je suis sûre que je peux t'aider.

– Non. Tu ne peux rien faire. Personne ne peut faire quoi que ce soit. Je dois réussir seul. Sinon, il... »

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge et il passa une main distraite et moite dans ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. Harry retenait son souffle, n'osant perturber ce couple des plus improbables : voir Malefoy se faire réconforter par le fantôme le plus exubérant de l'école était... dingue. Complètement dingue.

« Il quoi ? poursuivit Mimi d'une voix calme, ne voulant pas brusquer le seul visiteur qui semblait avoir besoin d'elle, qui fera quoi ?

– Je ne peux pas t'en parler. Je ne peux en parler à personne. Je suis... »

Il hésita un instant, comme s'il refusait d'admettre la fatalité de son sort.

« Je suis... seul. »

Harry ne comprenait pas. Malefoy était pourtant constamment entouré d'une bande de sous-fifres qui était habituée à accomplir le moindre de ses ordres, aussi odieux soit-il. En quoi la tâche que lui avait confiée Voldemort – après tout, qui d'autre pouvait autant terrifier le Serpentard ? – était-elle si compliquée ? Et surtout, pourquoi tenait-il à s'en occuper seul ?

Selon ce qu'avait compris Harry, le Serpentard essayait de réparer quelque chose ; lorsqu'ils l'avaient surpris, Ron, Hermione et lui, dans la boutique de Barjow & Beurk, il avait clairement exposé qu'il espérait obtenir le second exemplaire en parfait état de marche d'un objet qu'il n'avait pas mentionné. S'il tenait tant à réussir cette mission en solitaire, pourquoi s'était-il donc adressé à Mr Beurk ? C'était illogique.

Draco redressa brusquement la tête vers le miroir fêlé et s'y observa intensément, espérant y trouver la solution à ses problèmes. Harry écarquilla les yeux et plaqua à nouveau son dos contre le mur de briques froides, espérant que Malefoy ne l'avait pas repéré. Ce qu'il venait de voir était... impossible. Non. Il avait du se tromper ; un reflet dans la glace poussiéreuse avait du l'aveugler un instant, lui procurant une illusion, un mirage. Malefoy ne pouvait décemment pas...

Il se tourna à nouveau vers son ennemi et l'observa plus attentivement ; il avait incliné son visage vers le siphon de l'évier où il espérait engloutir, avec l'eau qui coulait goutte à goutte du robinet, ses ennuis actuels. Mimi n'osait plus dire quoi que ce soit, se contentant de couver l'adolescent tourmenté du regard, et de lui frôler le cou de ses doigts translucides.

Malefoy poussa un long soupir qui se mua en sanglot.

Harry put voir les lèvres de la fantôme trembler, émue par l'attitude du jeune homme blond qui semblait alors si faible et vulnérable. Le Gryffondor n'en croyait pas ses yeux, et ce qu'il avait aperçu se révéla exact.

Malefoy pleurait.

Il pleurait vraiment.

Et Harry put à nouveau le confirmer lorsque le Serpentard redressa la tête vers le miroir ; ses joues étaient trempées des larmes qu'il avait contenues depuis trop longtemps. De sombres cernes marquaient ses paupières et sa bouche était tordue en une grimace de douleur et de désespoir. Il semblait tellement... affaibli, désemparé. Et effrayé. Jamais Harry n'avait vu Malefoy comme cela et il resta longtemps silencieux à observer les pleurs dévaler les hautes pommettes et le visage amaigri par le stress.

Un étrange sentiment s'empara de lui ; il ne s'agissait pas de pitié envers son ennemi désigné – plusieurs fois il avait ressenti cela à son égard, et à des moments où Malefoy était plus ignoble qu'anéanti – mais plutôt d'une culpabilité et d'un malaise lui dictant qu'il ferait mieux de le laisser seul.

D'autre part, autre chose le poussait à aller vers le Serpentard, à comprendre ce qui le tourmentait, sans le juger et peut-être... même à l'aider ? Mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Le visage rougi de Malefoy lui apportait une autre vision du Serpentard. Le voir dans cet état de faiblesse et de peur le révélait tel qu'il était ; Harry ne pouvait encore expliquer ce qui était différent, mais... Il savait pertinemment que Malefoy avait besoin de soutien et l'attitude qu'il arborait toujours en face des autres l'empêchait d'avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier ou quelqu'un pouvant alléger son fardeau. Pourquoi le Serpentard s'obstinait-il à se couper des autres, à s'exposer plus fort qu'il ne l'était ?

Draco leva doucement les yeux et s'observa dans la glace. Jamais il n'avait eu l'air aussi fatigué ; cette mission que lui avait confiée le Seigneur des Ténèbres absorbait tout son temps libre et ses études en prenaient un sérieux coup.

Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy et Blaise, quant à eux, se posaient de plus en plus de questions et il voyait bien qu'ils se retenaient de le harceler vis-à-vis de ses projets, se contentant d'obéir à ses demandes et de faire le guet lorsqu'il se rendait dans la Salle sur Demande, acceptant de prendre l'apparence d'élèves plus grotesques les uns que les autres.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir qui se coinça dans sa gorge et essuya rageusement de sa manche les larmes qui lui avaient échappées pour la première fois depuis le début de sa scolarité à Poudlard.

C'est à ce moment qu'il vit Harry dans le fond de la salle.

Le Gryffondor l'observait, les yeux dans le vague et, à son air abruti, Draco put en déduire qu'il était là depuis plusieurs minutes. Une colère qu'il ne put réprimer s'empara de lui, se mua en rage et il fit volte-face avant qu'elle n'explose en hurlements de haine. Il saisit sa baguette au moment où le Gryffondor glissa sa main vers la sienne.

« Petrificus Totalus !

– Incarcerem ! »

Leur voix résonnèrent en même temps dans la pièce humide et ils évitèrent tous deux les sortilèges qui leur étaient destinés en plongeant, l'un derrière le mur, l'autre dans une des cabines. Mimi Geignarde se mit à pousser un hurlement d'effroi. Draco fut le premier à répliquer.

« Stupefix ! »

Le rai de lumière rouge siffla aux oreilles de Harry qui avait tenté d'apercevoir son adversaire à présent remonté. Il serra les dents et lança à l'aveuglette :

« Petrificus Totalus ! »

Un des lavabos explosa avec force et le jet d'eau qui s'en suivit traversa Mimi qui leur hurlait d'arrêter.

Mais les deux ennemis refusaient de cesser leurs attaques. Des jets de lumière fusèrent de part et d'autre de la salle d'eau, fissurant les murs par endroit et fracassant les miroirs et les cabines.

Harry se demandait comment, malgré leur raffut, personne ne semblait avoir entendu leur altercation, mais peut-être que les rares témoins n'osaient pas se risquer à l'intérieur des toilettes où une bataille faisait rage. Ce qui était compréhensible.

Au bout d'un moment, un long silence suivit le violent échange et ni Draco, ni Harry ne se risqua à sortir de sa cachette. Ils respiraient avec force, tentant de calmer leur respiration accélérée par l'adrénaline et attendaient tous deux que l'autre se risque à faire un geste, ce qui leur permettrait de connaître sa position et de contre-attaquer.

Harry se laissa glisser le long du mur derrière lequel il s'était abrité depuis son entrée dans la pièce et déglutit. La fantôme pleurait et gémissait au plafond près duquel elle s'était réfugiée, bien que les sortilèges ne faisaient que la traverser sans lui procurer le moindre mal.

Draco, quant à lui, était appuyé contre une des parois de la cabine dans laquelle il se trouvait et guettait les actions de Potter. Il avait l'impression de se trouver dans un de ces stupides films d'action moldus, au moment critique où la plus petite goutte de sueur tombant sur le carrelage trahirait sa position. Il se gifla intérieurement pour une pensée aussi ridicule. A croire que sa haine envers le Balafré ne faisait qu'accroître son énervement, l'empêchant ainsi de réfléchir concrètement à ce qu'il devait faire. Son esprit embrouillé ne lui permettait pas de tenter quoi que ce soit. Et l'utilisation d'un Sortilège Impardonnable ne ferait que compliquer sa situation actuelle ; Rogue lui collait déjà suffisamment aux basques pour qu'il se permette une retenue avec lui. Pour l'instant, il devait déstabiliser Potter s'il voulait s'en sortir le plus vite possible. De toute manière, un professeur ou un élève finirait bien par les entendre et mettrait fin à leur altercation. Du moins, il l'espérait. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

« Alors, Potter ? On a décidé de jouer les indiscrets ? Vu qu'on ne peut pas demander à sa petite bande de filer le méchant Malefoy, on essaye de le faire par soi-même ? J'te comprends. Ta vie est tellement passionnante que tu n'as pas d'autre loisir que de foutre ton sale nez dans les affaires des autres. »

Harry serra les dents, conscient que s'il répondait à la provocation du Serpentard, ce dernier en profiterait pour renchérir et le faire sortir de ses gonds ; après tout, c'était sa grande spécialité. Draco, quant à lui, poursuivit, avec un demi-sourire :

« Après tout, le Noble et Grand Potter ne se permettrait pas d'exploiter la Sang-de-Bourbe qui lui sert d'amis. Le Noble et Grand Potter est trop occupé à essayer de sauver le monde pour ça. »

Le Gryffondor pressa sa baguette entre ses doigts et se redressa. Il traversa la largeur de la salle en courant, évita un sort et se cacha à nouveau derrière un mur.

« Tu as beau essayer d'afficher une image, Potter, tu resteras toujours le même à mes yeux. Un lâche. Tout comme tes parents.

– Au moins, les miens ne sont pas des monstres ! »

Une pierre explosa à dix centimètres de sa tête et il se protégea les yeux de ses bras. Il entendit Draco pousser un sifflement furieux.

« N'insulte pas mes parents. Retire ce que tu as dit, Potter.

– Pas avant que toi tu ne l'aies fait, Malefoy. »

Draco fronça les sourcils et laissa échapper un grognement de colère. Il avait raté le Balafré une première fois ; ça ne se reproduirait plus. Pas alors que l'occasion de lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute lui était offerte sur un plateau d'argent.

Il sortit de la cabine, ignorant Mimi Geignarde qui continuait de gémir et s'approcha à pas de loups de l'endroit où se trouvait Harry. Celui-ci mesura le silence qui venait de s'installer et se fia au frisson désagréable dans son cou le prévenant d'un danger imminent. Il fit brusquement face à Draco.

« Endol...

– PROTEGO ! »

Le sortilège toucha le blond de plein fouet et son corps fut projeté à travers la pièce, jusqu'à ce que son crâne heurte le lavabo avec violence et un bruit inquiétant. Il s'effondra, inerte, comme un pantin dont on a coupé les fils.

Harry haletait. Mimi Geignarde s'était décidé à redescendre et posait alternativement son regard sur les deux adolescents immobiles. Elle triturait ses mains avec angoisse.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

– Je... Je n'en sais rien. »

Harry rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et s'approcha de Malefoy qui ne bougeait plus d'un pouce. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à deux mètres de lui, le Serpentard tomba sur le côté, révélant une trace de sang sur le bord de l'évier. Harry se mordit la lèvre et s'agenouilla dans la flaque auprès du jeune homme. Il avait reçu un sérieux coup sur l'arrière de la tête, ce qui avait eu pour effet d'ouvrir son cuir chevelu par endroit, mais sa vie n'était pas menacée. Du moins, il n'y avait rien que Mme Pomfresh ne puisse guérir.

Enfin, Harry croisait les doigts pour.

Cependant, comment allait-il justifier un Malefoy trempé avec l'arrière du crâne ouvert et, si un professeur les découvrait, les toilettes saccagées ? Il se pinça l'arête du nez et inspira lentement.

« Il est... mort ? Tu l'as tué, Harry ? Tu l'as tué !

– Mimi, bon sang ! Tais-toi ! Tu m'empêches de me concentrer. »

Par précaution, il posa son index et son majeur sur la carotide du Serpentard ; son pouls était régulier, voire calme. En le regardant de plus près, Harry songea que le seul moment où Draco semblait vraiment apaisé était lorsqu'il était inconscient et qu'aucun cauchemar ne venait troubler ses songes. Quelle « mission » pouvait le tourmenter de la sorte ? Et pourquoi était-il si inquiet ? Harry ne comprenait pas.

Il sortit un parchemin vierge de sa poche et murmura, en le cachant aux yeux de Mimi, qui, de toute façon, était trop occupée à se morfondre pour Malefoy.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

Une carte se révéla à lui et il poussa un soupir de soulagement en remarquant que tous les élèves étaient actuellement en cours et que, s'il employait quelques raccourcis, il pourrait atteindre l'infirmerie sans faire trop de mauvaises rencontres. Là, il laisserait Draco devant la porte et toquerait rapidement avant de se cacher sous sa cape et de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux en désordre en rangeant la carte du Maraudeur au fond de sa poche. Il attrapa Draco par les aisselles et le souleva du mieux qu'il put pour ensuite l'appuyer contre le lavabo sur lequel il venait d'essuyer le sang dilué à l'eau qui continuait de s'écouler. Il déposa le corps inanimé en position assise sur le bord en faillance, ce qui serait plus pratique pour le prendre sur son dos.

« Que vas-tu faire ? Tu comptes te débarrasser du corps ? Tu penses que son esprit viendra me rendre visite de temps en temps ?

– Mimi ! Tu veux bien me laisser tranquille et aller te noyer pour de bon dans tes tuyaux ? »

Vexée, elle poussa un hurlement à s'en arracher les poumons et plongea dans la cuvette la plus proche.

Harry soupira et se tourna vers Malefoy qui avait à présent les yeux grand ouverts. Les secondes restèrent en suspens. Draco étudia la position dans laquelle il était à présent placé : assis sur un évier, les jambes de part et d'autre du corps de Potter, ses bras sur ses épaules, leur torse se touchant presque.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... ? »

Sans qu'il puisse contrôler le rouge qui lui montait aux joues, Harry resta figé, ses yeux plongés dans ceux d'orage du Serpentard dont les sourcils s'élevaient de plus en plus haut sur son front parfait. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche, la referma, l'ouvrit encore. Le Gryffondor songea, amusé, qu'il ressemblait à une carpe qui essayait de parler. Draco refusait de comprendre ce que la position dans laquelle il était placé pouvait suggérer. Potter ne bougeait pas, se contentant de le fixer en rougissant de plus en plus. L'éclat de malice qui dansait dans les yeux émeraude lui fit reprendre contenance.

Il envoya son poing dans la mâchoire de son ennemi qui fit quelques pas en arrière en se tenant le menton. Draco se redressa et se rattrapa in extrémis au bord du lavabo, un vertige nauséeux l'empêchant de faire le moindre pas en avant. Harry, quant à lui, se massait consciencieusement la joue et vissa à nouveau son regard dans celui de Malefoy qui semblait en bien mauvaise posture.

Il était d'ailleurs furieux ; Draco ne supportait pas d'être en position de faiblesse surtout face au garçon qu'il méprisait le plus au monde. Il était incapable de se déplacer ou de répliquer à nouveau si jamais Potter décidait de passer à l'attaque. Mais, apparemment, le brun n'en avait pas l'intention ; il semblait plutôt profiter de son avantage et le faisait savoir par le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres dont l'inférieure enflait doucement.

Draco sentit une douleur fulgurante lui traverser l'arrière du crâne ; il y plaqua sa paume et y découvrit du sang quand il la regarda furtivement. Il serra les dents et adressa à Harry un rictus de haine.

Malheureusement, le Gryffondor ne se défaisait pas de son sourire suffisant et croisa négligemment les bras, profitant du spectacle de Malefoy chancelant et glissant lorsqu'il esquissait le moindre geste. Plus le Serpentard se sentait ridicule, plus sa colère envers son ennemi grandissait.

« Ne te fous pas de moi, Potter !

– Excuse-moi, Malefoy, mais il est rare que j'assiste à quelque chose d'aussi... divertissant.

– La ferme ! »

Draco saisit sa baguette, mais avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, en fut désarmé par un Expelliarmus. Il poussa un hurlement de rage et se rua vers Harry.

Cependant, il s'effondra de tout son long avant d'avoir pu frôler le Gryffondor.

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire, mais l'angoisse d'écoper d'une retenue pour avoir abandonné Malefoy dans une position aussi pitoyable l'empêcha de se moquer et de tourner les talons.

Il s'approcha du Serpentard qui essayait de se redresser du mieux qu'il put, prenant appui sur ses coudes, ses bras, mais chutant à chaque fois. Il haletait, grognait, jurait, s'énervant et échouant encore et encore, tout en refusant d'abandonner. Il était presque au bord des larmes. Draco était déjà suffisamment dans un état de stress et de faiblesse intenses pour qu'il s'affiche de cette manière face aux autres. Il était à la merci du Seigneur des Ténèbres et refusait qu'il en soit de même avec qui que ce soit.

Harry ne souriait plus ; voir Malefoy dans un état d'infériorité avait d'abord eu quelque chose de... jouissif, il devait l'avouer, mais l'observer maintenant complètement désemparé et furieux de ne pouvoir se relever le mit mal à l'aise, car il semblait en colère contre Harry, mais également contre lui-même.

Et le Gryffondor ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Il s'approcha prudemment de Draco qui avait cessé de lutter pendant quelques secondes et s'accroupit auprès de lui.

« Malefoy. Il faut que je te transporte à l'infirm...

– LA FERME ! »

Il n'essaya pas de le contredire, se contentant d'observer son visage rougi par l'effort et l'énervement. Le jeune homme respirait par à-coups, ses cheveux blonds lui tombant dans les yeux.

« C'est ta faute... si je suis dans cet état !

– Justement. Laisse-moi t'emmener à l'infirmerie.

– Et tu me laisseras devant la porte sans te justifier, hein ? Pauvre lâche ! »

Les mots traversaient ses dents serrées par la fureur. Malefoy avait deviné ses intentions de rester en-dehors de tout ce qui s'était passé et il avait à moitié raison en le traitant de lâche. Harry soupira et finit par s'asseoir au côté du corps tremblant.

« Malefoy. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Tu t'es sans doute fait une légère commotion et...

– Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Potter. »

Un mépris innommable transparaissait dans chaque mot.

Quelle fierté poussait Malefoy à refuser son aide ? Quand bien même, si Harry le laissait devant la porte de l'infirmerie, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de dénoncer celui qui lui avait ouvert le crâne et à moitié détruit les toilettes ? Harry le laisse ou avoue qu'il était bien responsable ne changeait rien. Sa punition finirait par tomber à un moment ou à un autre. Et elle serait sans doute lourde.

Surtout si c'était Rogue qui la lui administrait.

« Malefoy...

– Laisse-moi. »

Draco refusait son aide. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui et pouvait très bien se débrouiller tout seul. D'ici quelques minutes, quelqu'un finirait bien par arriver et par alerter Mme Pomfresh. Il fallait juste que Potter s'en aille. Et le laisse tranquille. En attendant, il pouvait se reposer et essayer de reprendre quelques for...

Son corps se souleva brutalement du sol et il écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Harry le portait comme un sac sur une de ses épaules et les bras et les jambes de Draco pendaient misérablement de chaque côté. Puis, après avoir correctement positionné le Serpentard, il commença à marcher vers la sortie.

« Pott'... Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

– Tu vois bien : j'te porte. »

La réponse était tellement emplie d'évidence que Draco ne sut que dire. Il resta deux secondes silencieux – ce qui, pour lui, était un record – avant de se mettre à gesticuler et de frapper mollement le dos du Gryffondor de ses poings fatigués.

« Mais lâche-moi, bon sang ! Je t'ai dit que je pouvais me débrouiller tout seul !

– Ah bon ? Ce n'est pourtant pas l'impression que tu me donnais. Et puis tais-toi si tu ne veux pas qu'on se fasse repérer. J'imagine que tu n'apprécierais pas vraiment que tes petits camarades te voient dans une position aussi idiote. »

Draco grinça des dents et laissa à nouveau pendre ses bras, résolu.

Il devait vraiment avoir l'air ridicule : à moitié trempé, du sang coulant de son crâne, un air maladif sur le visage et porté de façon aussi peu glorieuse.

Merde.

Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ?

Quand bien même, Potter ne pourrait sans doute pas tenir longtemps avec une masse pareille posée sur une épaule. Son corps avait beau s'être fortifié, ses muscles s'être développés grâce aux longs et ardus entrainements de Quidditch, il ne serait sans doute pas capable de le porter à travers les couloirs jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Draco n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait ; aussi fut-il fort étonné quand Potter le posa sur le sol, cinq minutes après le départ, juste devant les portes de l'infirmerie. Le Serpentard évita de montrer la moindre émotion, bien trop fier et têtu pour cela.

« Tu vas donc me laisser là ?

– Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, Malefoy. De toute façon, je suis sûr que je finirai bien par tomber. Grâce à toi. »

Il eut un petit rire forcé et passa la main dans ses cheveux humides et en bataille.

Draco le jaugea du regard, observant longuement le Gryffondor, comme il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion auparavant. Le T-shirt gris qu'il portait collait à son torse à cause de l'eau et de la sueur qui y avaient coulées, révélant les abdominaux bien dessinés qu'il avait entretenus depuis quelques mois. Draco remarqua que ses épaules s'étaient élargies et que des pectoraux musculeux, sans être proéminents, étaient apparus. Sa taille était fine et, si ses fesses étaient telles que les imaginait le Serpentard, celui-ci aurait compris le succès que Potter avait actuellement auprès de la gente féminine et – bien qu'il l'ignorait – masculine.

Draco décrocha difficilement son regard du corps de Harry et se frotta les yeux de son index et de son pouce ; il avait du recevoir un sacré coup sur la tête pour penser à des choses pareilles. L'épuisement et l'angoisse dans lesquelles il était plongé l'avaient affaibli et c'était sans doute pour ça que... qu'il divaguait ainsi.

Harry avait remarqué les yeux de Draco qui le parcouraient et avait l'impression qu'ils le déshabillaient de plus en plus à chacun de leurs passages.

Mais le Serpentard détourna aussi vite le regard qu'il ne l'avait concentré sur le corps du Gryffondor et un long silence plana au-dessus d'eux.

Harry sortit soudainement la cape d'invisibilité - il ne s'embarrassait plus de la cacher devant Malefoy depuis quelques mois, à présent - de sa poche et se dirigea vers la porte de l'infirmerie où il s'apprêtait à donner quelques coups.

« Je ne te vendrai pas, dit Malefoy.

– Bien sûr que si tu le feras.

– Non. Car je serai aussi responsable de la destruction des toilettes. Et je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir une retenue. Surtout avec toi.

– J'imagine que tu as d'autres projets, effectivement. »

Le Serpentard soutint le regard du Gryffondor. Ce dernier donna trois petits coups brefs et la seconde d'après, il avait disparu sous sa cape.

Mme Pomfresh trouva le jeune homme blond appuyé contre le chambranle et l'aida péniblement à se redresser.

Draco ne savait pas si son cerveau lui jouait à nouveau des tours, mais il était certain d'avoir entendu un léger ricanement derrière son dos au moment où il pénétrait dans l'infirmerie.

* * *

TIN TIN TINNNNNN ! Et voilà la fin du premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. En route pour le deuxième !


	2. Mais putain ! Réagis, Potter !

_**Title :** I'll be the shoulder you can cry on.  
_

_**Disclaimer :** Les personnages utilisés dans cet fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas ; ils sont tous issus du monde magnifique écrit par la talentueuse J.K. Rowling._

_**Pairing :** Harry x Draco._

_**POV :** Harry et Draco. Je jongle avec les deux, et passe du POV à la troisième personne.  
_

_**Note de l'auteur :** L'idée m'est venue après avoir à nouveau lu le sixième tome de Harry Potter. J'ai une autre fanfiction actuellement en cours, mais je préfère me consacrer à celle-ci, car elle sera sans doute plus courte. Disons qu'il s'agit d'un premier essai et vos avis me seront très importants. Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

__OUF ! Voici ENFIN le chapitre deux de cette fanfiction. Mon dieu que cela a pris du temps ! Je suis désolée d'avoir autant traîné, mais les études ont décidé de me tenir et de prendre la plupart de mon temps libre et comme ce que je fais a plutôt tendance à me passionner, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps (ni le courage) de poursuivre cette histoire. Mais maintenant, C'EST FAIT ! Et même si je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de l'écriture de ce chapitre, je me décide quand même à le mettre en ligne. Je trouve que la relation de Draco et Harry est vraiment étrange dans ce chapitre ; les émotions ne sont pas ressorties comme je le souhaitais, mais j'espère que cela évoluera dans le chapitre trois. J'y tiens à cette fanfic et j'espère qu'à un moment ou à un autre, en ressortira quelque chose de positif._

_En tout cas, je remercie **Minheaven, Cleo McPhee** et **Hamataroo** pour leurs reviews, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui ont décidé de mettre cette histoire dans leur favoris ou dans leur fic "à suivre". J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Et si j'ai fait des erreurs (anachronismes, inversion de noms ou de lieux, etc.), n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Je suis ouverte aux critiques et j'espère ainsi progresser :)_

_**BONNE LECTURE !**_

* * *

_Retour à la sixième année d'études de Harry, lorsque celui-ci soupçonne Draco d'être à la solde de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Rapidement, les faits et gestes du Serpentard deviennent une obsession pour le jeune Gryffondor, à tel point qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de le surveiller grâce à la Carte du Maraudeur. Pourtant, sur la dite carte, pas la moindre trace de Malefoy ; il semble tout simplement disparaître. Après avoir compris que le jeune homme se cachait dans la salle sur demande, Harry tente de trouver un moment pour comprendre ce que trame Draco. L'occasion se présente peu de temps avant le dernier match de Quidditch contre Serdaigle ; Harry repère Draco dans les toilettes des garçons, en compagnie de Mimi Geignarde. Cette scène est bel et bien connue de tous, mais que se serait-il passé si Harry n'avait jamais connu le sortilège de « Sectumsempra » ? Et si une trêve était possible ? Si le Gryffondor se laissait attendrir par les larmes du Serpentard ?_

* * *

Le lendemain, l'agression de Draco Malefoy dans les toilettes des garçons avait déjà fait le tour de l'école, mais comme l'avait promis le Serpentard, aucun soupçon ne se dirigea vers Harry, malgré les regards haineux que lui adressait le professeur Rogue.

Malefoy avait été jugé inapte à aller en cours et il fut absent toute la journée. Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle lui rendirent souvent visite lors des inter-cours et annonçaient que Draco récupérait lentement, même s'il était encore en état de choc.

La seule crise, suite à cet événement, fut piquée par le professeur McGonagall qui en avait assez de voir les salles d'eau saccagées ; lors de leur première année à Poudlard, Ron, Hermione et Harry avaient du affronter un troll enragé et les toilettes des filles furent, en deuxième année, le passage vers le Basilic, monstre à la solde de Voldemort, qui avait bien failli entraîner la fermeture de l'école.

Ce qui était également désagréable pour Harry était les regards en coin que lui lançait Hermione ; malheureusement pour lui, elle n'était pas dupe et connaissant l'animosité qui régnait entre les deux ennemis, elle le soupçonnait grandement d'être investi, d'une manière ou d'une autre, dans cette histoire.

Aussi, lorsqu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour lui faire part de ses pensées, Harry prétextait une conversation avec Ron ou Ginny qui enchainaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, comprenant que leur ami avait besoin d'eux pour échapper aux questions sous-entendues de Hermione. Bien entendu, Harry se doutait qu'elle ne regretterait sans doute pas cette petite leçon qu'avait subie Malefoy – et encore moins si elle avait entendu le propos injurieux habituel qu'il utilisait pour la qualifier – mais il préférait tenir ses amis à l'écart de tout cela.

Du moins, pour le moment.

Cette tactique porta ses fruits, car à la fin de la journée, Hermione n'essaya plus de se renseigner vis-à-vis de cette affaire, se contentant de ce que rapportaient les autres Serpentards, bien que Pansy exagérait la « terrible souffrance » de Draco, en lui décrivant les pires symptômes, dont la plupart n'avaient rien à voir avec une simple commotion.

A la fin des cours, Harry laissa Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune, car il devait emprunter un livre à la bibliothèque pour terminer un devoir que le professeur Flitwick leur avait demandé pour le lendemain. Il ignora les remarques de son amie lui disant qu'il aurait du s'y prendre un peu plus tôt et fonça dans les couloirs où il ne croisa qu'un groupe de jeune filles qui gloussa à son passage et Rusard qui le suivit pendant quelques secondes, espérant trouver quelque chose à lui reprocher, mais qui abandonna lorsque Harry accéléra le pas.

Le Gryffondor, n'ayant pu emprunter ses fameux raccourcis, se retrouva donc devant l'infirmerie où quelques protestations lui parvinrent de derrière la porte entrouverte. Une voix masculine et l'autre féminine échangeaient quelques arguments bruyants.

« Mais je vous dis que je peux sortir ! Je me sens parfaitement bien !

– Monsieur Malefoy ! A ce que je sache, **JE** suis l'infirmière et tant que **JE** ne vous aurai pas autorisé à quitter ce local, vous vous contenterez de m'obéir !

– Mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je peux me reposer dans mon dortoir et...

– Vous avez besoin de CALME pour le moment, Monsieur Malefoy !

– Ben, pour le moment, c'est raté. »

Harry eut un sourire face à la réplique cinglante du Serpentard.

Il décida de reporter à plus tard sa petite excursion à la bibliothèque et entra dans l'infirmerie après s'être glissé sous sa cape d'Invisibilité. La porte grinça à son passage et Mme Pomfresh, avec un air offusqué, vint la fermer derrière lui, sans se douter de sa présence. Malefoy lança un regard furtif à l'endroit exact où se trouvait Harry, puis continua son altercation avec l'enseignante.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il fut conclu que Draco resterait allongé dans son lit au moins jusqu'au lendemain à midi et s'il refusait cet accord, elle irait en faire part à son directeur de maison. Le jeune homme croisa les bras en lui envoyant des éclairs avec ses yeux gris.

Mme Pomfresh tourna les talons et s'enferma dans son bureau où elle tira les tentures et où on l'entendit ruminer avec force et hargne.

« Enlève ta cape, Potter. Tu es ridicule à te cacher comme ça. »

Harry s'exécuta prudemment, ne demandant pas à Draco comment il était au courant de sa présence, et ferma les rideaux autour de son lit pour éviter que l'infirmière ne le repère. Non, une autre question le tracassait.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dénoncé, Malefoy ? »

Draco soupira, épuisé par la lenteur d'esprit de l'adolescent qui lui faisait face.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Potter. Si tu tombes, je tombe. Et je n'ai pas envie de passer plusieurs soirées consécutives à copier des lignes ou à trier des documents idiots et inutiles. J'ai autre chose à faire.

– Et qu'y a-t-il de plus important à faire durant ton temps libre ? demanda Harry, se tenant à distance raisonnable du Serpentard.

– Je ne sais pas... Étudier peut-être ? répondit-il avec un sourire sarcastique, les mains maintenant croisées derrière sa tête posée sur un oreiller moelleux.

– A d'autres. Que prépares-tu ?

– Ça, vois-tu, je ne crois pas que je tienne à te le dire. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant pourquoi il avait eu l'idée stupide de pénétrer dans ce local.

Mais maintenant qu'il y était, il comptait bien profiter de la faiblesse de Malefoy pour lui poser les questions qui le tracassaient et pour le titiller quelque peu.

Voulant faire comprendre au Serpentard qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en aller tout de suite, il attrapa une chaise sur laquelle il s'assit en croisant les jambes, son bras négligemment passé derrière le dossier. Draco haussa un sourcil, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire et qui lui donnait une attitude de gamin espiègle et étonné, et observa le Gryffondor qui lui rendait son regard inquisiteur.

« Qu'as-tu trouvé comme excuse pour justifier ta présence devant l'infirmerie, alors ? »

Draco s'attendait à ce que Harry réitère sa question quant à ses agissements suspects en-dehors des cours ; aussi ne s'était-il pas du tout attendu à cela. Il hésita quelques secondes avant d'expliquer :

« J'ai dit qu'un tuyau avait soudainement explosé au moment où j'avais fini de me laver les mains. Le lavabo s'est brisé sous le choc et, en voulant l'éviter, j'ai perdu l'équilibre en glissant dans une flaque d'eau, me suis retourné et ai heurté le reste de l'évier avec l'arrière de mon crâne. Je me suis trainé jusqu'à l'infirmerie où je me suis effondré après avoir frappé à la porte. Voilà. »

Le Gryffondor jugea cette explication plausible, malgré quelques failles (comme les fêlures dans le mur ou une cabine à moitié effondrée) et ne put contenir un soupir de soulagement. Si McGonagall et Rogue n'avait pas encore contesté le témoignage de Malefoy jusqu'à présent, il était tiré d'affaire. Seul Dumbledore aurait encore pu prouver ce qui s'était réellement passé, mais Harry supposait qu'il avait mieux à faire que de s'inquiéter d'histoires de toilettes.

« Et Mimi Geignarde ?

– On s'arrangera pour qu'elle se taise, répondit-il avec assurance.

– En lui rendant visite, je suppose, grimaça Harry.

Ils se turent quelques instants.

Draco avait conscience qu'il leur avait épargné de longues séances de torture avec Rogue, pourtant, il n'avait pas envie que Potter lui témoigne de la reconnaissance ; il ne s'abaisserait pas à ce niveau.

Mais, après tout, ils étaient « quittes », d'une certaine manière ; le Gryffondor l'avait emmené à l'infirmerie et lui, ne les avait pas dénoncés. Ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien tous les deux et n'étaient pas redevables l'un envers l'autre.

Harry leva son visage vers la voûte immense, qui s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon.

« Et maintenant ?

– Et maintenant quoi ?

– Que fait-on ? demanda-t-il en vissant son regard émeraude dans celui d'orage.

– Comment ça « que fait-on » ? Potter, il n'y a jamais eu de « on ». Jamais. « On » va tout simplement continuer à se pourrir mutuellement la vie, comme « on » l'a toujours fait. Fin de l'histoire. Point final.

– Malefoy... Je sais que tu prépares quelque chose. Et je sais que ça te pèse. »

Après tout, il était au courant, alors mieux valait l'avouer directement plutôt qu'essayer de mentir.

Draco n'esquissa même pas un signe de surprise. Il savait parfaitement que Potter le filait après les cours et essayait de découvrir ce qui le poussait à se rendre dans la Salle sur Demande. Autant ne pas mentir ; ça ne ferait que l'enfoncer et décupler sa « culpabilité ». Il attendit simplement que Potter poursuive.

« Je sais que ça te pèse parce que... Parce que je t'ai vu... Je veux dire...

– Je sais parfaitement ce que tu veux dire, Potter, mais je te serais gré de la fermer. »

Il cracha le dernier mot, refusant que Harry lui rappelle cet épisode humiliant de la veille.

La colère, qu'il avait réussi à repousser jusqu'à présent, revint brutalement en lui. Il s'était justement isolé, sentant qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir ce besoin de tout expulser après des mois de stress, de fatigue et de recherches infructueuses. Là, dans la salle d'eau, il avait pu laisser quelques larmes déborder, certain que personne, à part la fantôme qui ne le gênait pas outre mesure, ne pourrait l'observer.

Mais il avait fallu que Potter fourre encore son sale nez dans ses affaires. Il avait fallu qu'il le voie alors qu'il était dans cet état de faiblesse. Pourquoi avait-il l'art de toujours se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas ?

« Laisse-moi tranquille. Comme me l'a fait remarquer cette vieille pie, je dois me reposer.

– Malefoy...

– Va t'en.

– Malefoy... Je n'en parlerai à personne.

– Ravi de l'apprendre. Casse-toi. »

A ces mots, il lui tourna le dos et remonta la couverture jusqu'à son crâne où était encore appliqué un épais pansement.

Harry voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais comprenant que cela ne changerait rien, il préféra quitter les lieux. Il sortit de l'infirmerie en silence et remarqua qu'il était trop tard pour se rendre à la bibliothèque qui devait à présent être fermée.

Il soupira et se rendit à son dortoir, ignorant la Grande Salle qui lui faisait de l'œil ; son estomac était trop serré pour qu'il puisse avaler quoi que ce soit et il savait d'ores et déjà que sa nuit n'allait pas être de tout repos.

**. oO°Oo . oO°Oo . oO°Oo . oO°Oo . oO°Oo . oO°Oo .**

Le lendemain matin, en allant prendre son petit-déjeuner, Harry remarqua que Draco se tenait déjà à la table des Serpentards entouré de ses « gorilles » et de Pansy qui ne cessait de lui jeter des regards anxieux en lui massant l'arrière de la tête. Le jeune homme semblait trop épuisé et concentré sur autre chose pour repousser la jeune fille, même si des éclairs d'agacement traversaient ses yeux, qui fixaient le vide. Un hibou apporta la Gazette du Sorcier à Hermione qui la déplia prestement.

Aussitôt, Ron lança, comme à son habitude :

« Ça parle de quelqu'un qu'on connait ? »

A quoi Hermione s'empressait de répondre (jusqu'à présent) :

« Non. Tout va bien. Du moins, pour le moment... »

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la classe de Métamorphose où ils apprirent à changer des grenouilles en porte-monnaie.

Après deux essais déjà concluants, Hermione parvint à obtenir un porte-monnaie tout à fait présentable auquel elle avait ajouté quelques petites décorations. McGonagall lui accorda dix points pour cette prise d'initiative et ne jeta même pas un regard à la performance de Ron, qui, malgré son apparence correcte, continuait à coasser et à faire des bonds. Harry s'attendait à la moquerie habituelle venant de Malefoy, mais celui-ci était bien trop absorbé dans ses pensées pour se concentrer sur le travail à faire. Il ne semblait avoir gardé aucune séquelle de l'avant-veille, même s'il passait parfois la main sur l'arrière de sa tête en contenant une grimace de douleur.

« Tu t'en sors, Harry ? »

Il fit face à un Ron désespéré, qui ne faisait qu'aggraver son cas étant donné que la grenouille était maintenant un crapaud, couvrant ainsi le petit accessoire de pustules immondes. Harry rattrapa son batracien qui, ayant profité de sa distraction, s'apprêtait à sauter du banc, et le posa fermement devant lui, mais ne lança toujours pas d'incantations. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime et un autre sujet l'occupait déjà assez pour qu'il ne se soucie d'un misérable porte-monnaie.

Malgré leur petite « aventure », Harry devait parvenir à trouver ce que préparait Malefoy. Car, quoi qu'en dise le Serpentard, ça ne pouvait être quelque chose de positif, du moins, pour les étudiants de l'école et pour son directeur.

Cette nuit, quand le jeune homme se rendrait dans la Salle sur Demande, Harry le suivrait. Et il découvrirait ce qui le retenait pendant plus de la moitié de son temps. Cette fois-ci, il ne le laisserait pas filer. Et il comprendrait.

**. oO°Oo . oO°Oo . oO°Oo . oO°Oo . oO°Oo . oO°Oo .**

A 23h, cette nuit-là, Harry ouvrit les yeux.

Il n'avait pas dormi jusqu'à présent, préférant garder ses habits sur lui, pour être prêt à intervenir plus rapidement.

Il descendit dans la Salle Commune où des braises rougeoyantes continuaient de fumer dans l'âtre et il consulta la Carte du Maraudeur. Comme il l'avait supposé, Malefoy avait sans doute voulu rattraper le temps perdu et profitait du sommeil des professeurs et des élèves pour se rendre au septième étage du château. Actuellement, il était au cinquième, ce qui laissait encore quelques minutes à Harry pour le rejoindre.

Ce dernier enfila sa cape d'Invisibilité et sortit par le trou du portrait de la Grosse Dame, qui fixa quelques instants le vide en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu la réveiller, avant de se rendormir.

Il progressa rapidement et, quelques couloirs plus loin, il tomba sur Malefoy qui semblait mesurer chacun de ses pas, malgré l'allure rapide à laquelle il avançait.

Le Serpentard avait attendu que tous les élèves de sa maison montent se coucher pour se décider à sortir. Il devait se rendre au plus vite dans la Salle sur Demande s'il espérait progresser, ne fut-ce qu'un peu, dans sa tâche. Car chaque progrès effectué assurait un peu plus de temps à ses parents. Lui assurait un peu plus de temps.

Aussi, avait-il quitté précipitamment la Salle Commune, veillant à ce que Pansy ne le suive pas ; son inquiétude pour lui était à ce point débordante, qu'elle ne le laissait pas faire le moindre geste sans s'assurer qu'il ne risquait pas d'y laisser la vie. Draco appréciait la jeune fille, mais parfois... Il avait bien envie de l'envoyer paître !

Marchant sur la pointe des pieds, il arriva assez rapidement au septième étage et s'arrêta à côté de la tapisserie représentant les trolls en tutu. Là, il passa trois fois à côté du mur nu, en pensant : « Montre-moi l'endroit où se trouve l'Armoire à disparaître. Montre-moi l'endroit où se trouve l'Armoire à disparaître. Montre-moi l'... »

Comme à son habitude, une porte apparut juste devant lui, lors du troisième passage et Malefoy l'ouvrit.

A l'intérieur, il découvrit une immense pièce ; un labyrinthe d'étagères, et d'objets, tant immenses que minuscules ; une pièce où des générations et des générations d'élèves et de professeurs avaient caché des biens qu'ils voulaient conserver à l'abri des regards et des possibles confiscations.

Arpentant le chemin qui le conduiraient à l'Armoire, Malefoy ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'étrangeté de certains objets, malgré la tension coutumière à laquelle il devait faire face. Çà et là, il découvrait tantôt des dessous affriolants, tantôt un dentier aux dents en or qui claquait de temps en temps dans le vide, des chaussettes trouées et même une boule à facettes qui grognait à son approche.

Après quelques virages, il se trouva finalement en face de ce qu'il convoitait ; cette Armoire tenait sa vie et la vie de ses parents entre ses planches et, s'il échouait, elle finirait par les broyer.

Indirectement, mais les Malefoy en payeraient le prix fort. Il soupira, ne préférant pas penser aux conséquences désastreuses qu'entrainerait son échec, et se remit au travail en étudiant l'objet sous tous ses angles.

Au moment où Draco commença ses allers et venues devant le mur du septième étage, Harry croisa les doigts en espérant que la porte se révèlerait également à ses yeux et qu'il aurait l'occasion de suivre le jeune homme à l'intérieur de la salle qu'il convoitait.

Et quand il s'arrêta, le Gryffondor retint un soupir de soulagement avant de se lancer à la suite du blond, qui ignorait sa présence. Il dut s'écarter rapidement du Serpentard, car celui-ci se retourna pour fermer le chambranle juste derrière lui. Harry retint sa respiration et finit par suivre le blond, après s'être assuré qu'il ne le repèrerait pas.

Le chemin ne fut pas aisé, car un amoncellement de livres et de broutilles recouvraient le sol et il dut faire attention où il mettait les pieds à chacun de ses pas ; le moindre craquement ou froissement que Draco percevrait risquait de le révéler et il aurait énormément de difficultés à s'échapper du bourbier dans lequel il avait choisi de se fourrer. L'obscurité de l'immense salle n'améliorait pas sa vision et s'il n'était pas aussi inquiet à l'idée de perdre Malefoy dans ce dédale, sans doute aurait-il profité de tout ce qui l'entourait ; il ne pouvait pas précisément donner les dimensions de cet endroit, mais il imaginait aisément qu'il n'en avait pas parcouru le centième. C'était tout bonnement... impressionnant. Et il espérait pouvoir un jour retrouver ce lieu, fort utile pour cacher des objets personnels à l'abri des regards indiscrets et des personnes comme Rusard, spécialiste de la confiscation.

Mais la question n'était pas là ; pour le moment, il devait découvrir ce que cherchait Draco.

Celui-ci semblait connaître par cœur la direction à prendre, mais étant donné le nombre de fois où il s'était déjà rendu dans cette salle, cela n'étonna pas Harry qui peinait pour conserver la même allure que le Serpentard, car il accélérait au fur et à mesure de sa progression.

Brusquement, il tourna à droite et s'arrêta quelques pas plus loin, juste en face d'une armoire d'apparence rustique ; elle était vieille et noircie par la poussière et malgré le bois finement sculpté par endroit, elle conservait un aspect délabré qui aurait repoussé le moins exigeant des antiquaires.

Les mains sur les hanches, Draco étudia la boiserie pendant de longues secondes et Harry en profita pour l'observer : il avait un dos droit et une colonne que l'on devinait bien tracée ; des épaules moyennement larges, contrastant avec ses hanches étroites. Si l'on devait décrire le Serpentard, on l'aurait qualifié de « lisse », tant sa peau pâle était dénuée d'imperfections et son corps si bien dessiné. Le regard émeraude glissa vers le bas et rencontra les reins du jeune homme pour terminer sur ses fesses. Et il devait avouer que serrées dans ce pantalon noir, il fallait être fou pour ne pas les trouver superbes. Elles étaient tout simplement désirables, comme le reste de leur propriétaire.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et secoua vivement la tête.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? C'était Draco Malefoy qui se tenait devant lui ; **Draco Malefoy !**

Il ne pouvait se permettre de penser à ce genre de choses vis-à-vis de son ennemi de toujours.

Depuis leur première rencontre, l'attitude de l'adolescent à son égard n'avait été que mépris et agressivité ; il ne pouvait décemment pas le trouver... – Quel était le terme qu'il avait utilisé, déjà ? – désirable ! Après tant d'années de haine et de regards emplis de mépris et malgré leur rapprochement soudain suite à leur conflit, il ne s'autorisait cependant pas à instaurer une trêve entre eux.

C'était... inconcevable.

Et impossible.

Comme l'avait souligné Malefoy, il n'y avait jamais eu « d'eux » ou une quelconque amitié ; rien ne les liait, si ce n'est la haine qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre. Jamais il n'y aurait autre chose entre eux. Ils avaient toujours vécu dans cet « équilibre » ; il n'y avait pas de raison pour que ça change.

Et puis, s'il avait suivi Malefoy, c'était pour accomplir quelque chose de plus important ; il devait impérativement découvrir ce que tramait le Serpentard ; peut-être pourrait-il alors prévenir une attaque ? Ou le complot qui prenait forme au sein même de l'endroit le plus sûr dans le monde des Sorciers ?

Encore ébranlé par ses idées étranges, Harry tangua légèrement sur ses jambes, faisant voler une nappe de poussière qui remonta lentement jusqu'à ses narines. Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche et son nez, mais il sentait déjà l'éternuement grossir, s'amplifier, prêt à exploser...

Draco s'approcha avec précaution de l'armoire ; le dernier test qu'il avait effectué ne s'était pas révélé concluant : il avait envoyé un morceau de parchemin sur lequel il avait écrit « Reçu ? », mais rien ne lui était revenu. Les Mangemorts avaient pourtant facilement accès au magasin où se trouvait l'autre exemplaire de cette armoire – ils terrifiaient suffisamment Mr Beurk pour que celui-ci n'essaye pas de les jeter dehors ; au contraire : lors de leurs visites, il avait plutôt tendance à se rendre précipitamment dans son arrière-boutique prétextant un besoin urgent de trier les articles en désordre.

La seule explication plausible était que son message s'était perdu. Une fois de plus. Et il devait donc recommencer, chercher ce qui avait causé ce nouveau problème. Peu importe la fatigue, la vie de sa famille était en jeu. Il ne pouvait pas baisser les bras.

D'autre part, cela faisait plus de six mois de recherches et de tentatives infructueuses.

Six mois d'angoisse à l'idée que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le convoque, peu importe comment, ou le menace de se débarrasser d'un de ses proches.

Six mois d'attente, d'espoir finalement anéanti.

Il fallait qu'il réussisse. Il le devait.

Combien de fois s'était-il maudit d'avoir suivi les traces de son père ? A l'époque, il pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une question d'honneur ; que Voldemort, aussi puissant qu'il se prétendait, n'était en fait qu'un homme avide de pouvoir, mais qui conservait cependant un coeur.

Or, ce n'était pas le cas.

Cet homme – s'il s'agissait seulement d'un homme – ne ressentait rien à part de la haine et son envie de domination ; il ne faisait preuve ni de compassion, ni de pitié envers les autres. Lorsqu'un élément se révélait gênant à ses yeux, il s'en débarrassait, aussi simplement que s'il s'était agi d'un insecte insupportable, le torturant parfois, en lui laissant l'espoir qu'il le laisserait peut-être partir en vie.

Mais il mentait. A chaque fois.

Il manipulait aussi.

Il était égoïste et se nourrissait de la souffrance des autres.

Quand Draco avait découvert le véritable visage du Mage Noir le plus puissant au monde, il avait su qu'il était maintenant coincé entre les griffes de ce monstre et que le seul moyen de lui échapper serait la mort. Pourtant, il continuait à garder confiance ; il essayerait encore et encore de réparer cette fichue Armoire à disparaître. Il devait se convaincre qu'il pouvait y arriver, car s'il baissait les bras, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau et de celle de ses parents.

Offrir au Maître des Ténèbres ce qu'il désirait pour prolonger son espérance de vie, ne fut-ce que de quelques semaines supplémentaires.

Le pire dans cette situation était qu'il crevait de trouille ; il était conscient que l'avenir de nombreuses personnes dépendait de lui et que les conséquences qui suivraient sa réussite ou son échec seraient de toute façon dramatiques.

Il détestait que quelqu'un ait la mainmise sur lui et puisse le contrôler en exerçant un chantage crapuleux, ne lui laissant d'autre choix que d'obéir. Draco était coincé. Il le savait. Et le poids d'une telle tâche lui pesait, tant par la peur qu'elle lui incombait que par l'envie de tout abandonner.

Dire que son avenir était lié à une vieille armoire qui ne tenait presque plus sur ses pieds à moitié rongés.

Il serra les poings et envoya un coup dans une des portes de bois usé au moment même où un éternuement tonitruant jaillissait derrière lui.

Harry n'osa pas bouger. Il savait que Malefoy l'avait entendu – il aurait été difficile de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, tant son éternuement avait été fort – mais n'osait pas esquisser un pas pour prendre la fuite.

Quand bien même, si le Serpentard ne le trouvait pas dans ce dédale d'étagères, ses soupçons se porteraient sans doute sur lui. Non, pour le moment, il restait immobile sous sa cape, attendant une réaction du jeune homme qui venait de s'ouvrir le bout des articulations avec quelques échardes.

Ce dernier se retourna lentement, évaluant sans doute d'où pouvait provenir un son aussi étrange ; Harry vit à son regard qu'il l'avait sans doute déjà plus ou moins localisé, car ses yeux fixaient un point à quelques centimètres au-dessus de son épaule droite. Draco avança vivement vers lui et, par réflexe, Harry fit un pas en arrière ; il se heurta à une bibliothèque dans laquelle il entendit un livre grommeler. Les paumes du blond étaient mises en avant, prêtes à l'amortir face à une mauvaise et invisible rencontre. Le Gryffondor retint son souffle.

Les doigts de Draco saisirent l'étoffe aussi légère que du vent et l'arrachèrent à son porteur.

Bien qu'il s'en doutait, il ne put s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils de surprise en découvrant Potter, les cheveux encore plus emmêlés que d'habitude, un air de gamin pris en faute sur le visage.

Et il avait de bonnes raisons de se comporter ainsi, car il n'avait **rien** à faire là.

Et il allait passer un putain de mauvais quart d'heure.

La rage bouillonnait en lui. Pourquoi se bornait-il à le suivre ? Pourquoi tenait-il à savoir ce qu'il préparait ? Potter devait rester en-dehors de tout cela et s'il ne voulait pas le comprendre, il allait s'employer à le lui fourrer dans le crâne. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

Alors que le Gryffondor descendait une main précipitée vers sa baguette, Draco saisit ses deux poignets et les plaqua contre la bibliothèque, son regard figé dans une colère froide et dangereuse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là, Potter ? »

Le murmure de sa voix était empli de menace et de violence contenue. Harry déglutit, tout en soutenant les yeux qui juraient de lui faire payer sa curiosité.

Si Malefoy le découvrait, il s'était attendu à une explosion de haine et à un combat acharné, mais cette rage sourde était bien plus impressionnante ; il était déstabilisé et se demanda une seconde pourquoi il avait effectivement suivi l'adolescent. Il n'essaya même pas de se débattre, oubliant même de répondre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Potter ? cracha à nouveau le Serpentard, jugulant sa colère.

– Je... Je te suivais, répondit simplement le rouge et or.

– Bien. Mais encore ? insista-t-il en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

– Je voulais voir ce que tu préparais. Comme tu n'as pas voulu me le dire, j'espérais le découvrir par moi-même.

– En te cachant, comme un lâche ?

– Tu voyais une autre solution ? »

Ils se défièrent quelques instants du regard. Le Serpentard ne relâcha pas sa prise pour autant, accentuant même la pression de ses doigts autour des poignets.

« Et finalement ? As-tu une idée de ce que je « prépare » ? »

Harry lança un bref regard à l'armoire à laquelle Draco semblait tant s'intéresser.

Se pouvait-il qu'il s'agisse de cet objet ? Pourquoi ? En quoi un meuble aussi délabré était-il utile aux agissements de Voldemort ? Il existait tellement d'autres artefacts bien plus puissants ; il n'y avait pas de raison plausible à ce que les Mangemorts s'encombrent d'une armoire qui tenait à peine sur ses pieds. C'était id...

C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit ; il se rappela de la visite de Malefoy chez Barjow & Beurk, quand celui-ci avait mentionné un second exemplaire de celui qu'il souhaitait réparer ; il se souvint également de ce garçon qui avait disparu pendant plusieurs semaines l'année précédente et, lorsqu'on l'avait retrouvé, il avait expliqué qu'il était entré dans une armoire banale. Il se vit en deuxième année, lorsqu'il avait débarqué par erreur dans le magasin de l'Allée des Embrumes quand il avait utilisé pour la première fois de la poudre de Cheminette et qu'il avait rapidement fait le tour de la boutique.

Tous ses souvenirs défilèrent devant ses yeux qui s'agrandissaient de plus en plus sous le regard soupçonneux et tendu du Serpentard et tout prit un sens : Draco tentait de réparer la fameuse Armoire à Disparaître, l'autre modèle se trouvant près du Chemin de Traverse. Une fois cela fait, les Mangemorts pourraient pénétrer dans Poudlard sans prendre de risque ou traverser de barrière magique ! Ils pourraient aller et venir quand ils le souhaitaient.

Et c'était ingénieux ; diaboliquement et horriblement ingénieux. Seule une grande intelligence, égale ou supérieure à celle de Dumbledore, pouvait concevoir un tel plan.

Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer et ses mains devenir moites ; il l'avait déjà deviné, en était même convaincu, mais savoir que Malefoy était bel et bien un Mangemort le fit vaciller.

Ils avaient plus ou moins le même âge et le Gryffondor imagina à quel point ça devait être difficile d'être à la solde d'un être cruel, n'ayant cure de la vie des autres. Tout lui semblait évident maintenant : la fatigue du Serpentard, le stress qui planait toujours sur son visage pincé, les larmes qu'il avait laissées couler. Tout était clair. Et malgré la menace qui pesait sur l'école et ses occupants, Harry ne parvenait pas à en vouloir à son ennemi de toujours. Au contraire – et bizarrement – il comprenait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir : la peur, l'envie d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes et de fuir, le refus du poids qui accable, la frustration de se sentir faible et sans ressource, d'être à la merci de celui que l'on craint…

« Qu'a-t-il fait pour que tu lui obéisses ? »

Ces mots lui avaient échappé, mais lui-même désirait comprendre et savoir ce qui avait entrainé Malefoy dans cette histoire ; sans doute refuserait-il de lui répondre, mais peu importait. A présent, Harry était prévenu. Et il pouvait éviter le pire à Poudlard. Dans ce cas, pourquoi éprouvait-il tant de remords à dénoncer le Serpentard ? S'il le faisait, le blond risquait un renvoi définitif ; et cet acte serait sans doute une bénédiction à côté de ce que lui réservait Voldemort s'il échouait dans sa tâche.

« Qu...Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Potter ? »

Draco s'attendait à ce que le Balafré découvre ce qu'il tramait, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il comprendrait qu'il agissait contre son gré, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le tenait lâchement en otage. Il ne fallait pas que le Gryffondor découvre cette faiblesse ou révèle au directeur ce qui se déroulait dans la Salle sur Demande ; car s'il racontait tout, si Potter exposait son plan, c'en était fini de lui et de ses parents. Son temps serait alors compté en heures.

Au grand maximum.

Il devait empêcher ça.

« Voldemort. »

Le Serpentard frissonna en entendant le nom de celui qui hantait ses cauchemars depuis plus de six mois, mais ne reprit pas Potter comme les autres en avaient l'habitude ; c'était un signe de faiblesse... et de peur.

Or, il fallait que le Gryffondor ne soupçonne rien.

Draco fronça les sourcils, arborant sur son visage tout le mépris dont il était capable, ignorant le regard désemparé que lui offrait son ennemi.

Quand brusquement, Harry le repoussa et, sous la surprise, il ne put que le relâcher. Le jeune homme se jeta sur un de ses bras et remonta précipitamment sa manche ; il poussa un hoquet de surprise.

Draco hurla de rage et envoya son poing sur la joue de son ennemi qui reçut le coup sans pouvoir le contrer et tomba en arrière. Le Serpentard se mit à califourchon sur lui et entoura le cou robuste de ses longs doigts pâles, une lueur de folie et de terreur brillant dans ses iris gris clair. Ses pouces se mirent à appuyer. Et à sa grande surprise, le Gryffondor ne se débattit pas, se contentant de l'observer avec attention, un filet de sang au coin des lèvres. Pourtant, Draco continuait à maintenir le Survivant, s'abstenant cependant de serrer davantage. Il attendait ce que le jeune homme avait à lui dire.

« Dès que je t'ai vu cette année, je t'ai immédiatement soupçonné d'être dans ses rangs. Et je viens d'en avoir la confirmation. »

Oui. Potter n'avait pu que voir la tête de mort accompagnée d'un serpent sur sa peau blafarde ; cette marque était la « signature », le témoignage d'appartenance au groupe des serviteurs de Voldemort. La Marque des Ténèbres le souillait et quand la peur était plus forte que sa détermination, Draco avait parfois l'impression que ce dessin le brûlait à l'endroit où on le lui avait apposé.

Mais bizarrement, sa peur actuelle n'était pas que Potter le dénonce au vieux fou qui leur servait de directeur ; non, il s'agissait plutôt des conséquences de ce possible acte. Si le Maître des Ténèbres apprenait qu'il l'avait « trahi »... C'en était fini de lui.

Comment pouvait-il vivre dans une telle terreur, lui, un Malefoy ? Lui qui avait toujours instauré son règne au sein de l'école ? Qui avait toujours dominé et effrayé les plus faibles. Lui qui était considéré comme le Prince des Serpentards ; depuis sa première année, tout le monde lui avait témoigné respect et déférence. Même certains professeurs allaient jusqu'à truquer ses notations pour éviter les ennuis que pouvait leur apporter Lucius, aussi élégant que terrifiant, tant par son statut au ministère que par l'influence qu'il pouvait avoir sur n'importe qui – l'affaire concernant Buck, l'Hypogriffe, demeurait encore dans l'esprit de chacun, tout comme l'envoi à Azkaban de Hagrid, le garde-chasse, que l'on avait suspecté d'avoir à nouveau ouvert la Chambre des Secrets.

Lui, Draco Malefoy, digne héritier de cette prestigieuse famille, ne pouvait se laisser abattre et ne devait surtout pas laisser un misérable Gryffondor le livrer aux griffes du Seigneur des Ténèbres et, en conséquence, sacrifier ses parents. Il ne pouvait tolérer ça.

« M... Malefoy. »

La voix éraillée de Potter parvint à ses oreilles et il revint à la réalité pendant quelques secondes ; ses doigts pressaient à nouveau la gorge de l'adolescent brun, qui le fixait de ses yeux émeraude désemparés, mais qui n'esquissait aucun geste pour se débattre. Draco sentit ses cheveux, normalement coiffés avec minutie, lui tomber sur le front, s'emmêlant dans la sueur de panique qui s'était mise à couler.

Il tenait entre ses mains la vie du garçon qui n'avait été qu'un gêneur depuis leur première rencontre ; le « Survivant », qui n'avait conservé de sa rencontre avec Voldemort, qu'une balafre en forme d'éclair, semblait attendre la décision que le Serpentard peinait à prendre.

Il lui suffisait de serrer les doigts, un rien plus fort, d'ignorer les yeux révulsés, le broiement des cartilages et le gargouillis sinistre que cela entraînerait.

Un travail rapide, propre.

Personne ne retrouverait jamais Harry Potter dans cette pièce immense et il pourrait enfin mener à bien cette mission qui l'immobilisait depuis si longtemps.

Il suffisait de serrer.

Juste un peu plus fort...

Harry sentit les doigts longs et fins presser davantage chaque côté de son cou ; le Serpentard avait dans les yeux une lueur de folie désespérée qu'il découvrait pour la première fois. Il paraissait aussi terrorisé qu'inconscient des possibles conséquences que la réparation de cette Armoire pouvait entraîner dans le monde des Sorciers. Et dans celui des non Sorciers.

Cependant, Harry savait que cela n'aurait servi à rien de raisonner – ou, du moins, tenter de raisonner – Malefoy ; celui-ci était dans un tel état de rage et de peur que plus rien ne semblait pouvoir le ramener à lui.

Bien sûr, le Gryffondor avait eu le temps de songer à une dizaine de sorts qu'il aurait pu réserver à son ennemi désigné – il en avait d'ailleurs établi une liste, quelque part, au creux de sa tête – mais ni une formule, ni un coup bien placé dans la mâchoire n'aurait pu changer la situation dans laquelle se trouvait l'adolescent tiraillé : il était à la merci de Voldemort, sa gorge et sa poitrine largement exposées au plus infime, mais également au plus mortel, coup de poignard ; car le Seigneur des Ténèbres frapperait sans vergogne.

Il s'amuserait d'abord de la souffrance du garçon – de quelle manière, Harry n'en savait rien – le torturerait jusqu'à ce que Malefoy l'implore de le laisser en vie, de lui donner une seconde chance et, bien entendu, le Maître du Mal lui laisserait cet espoir, aussi vain que ridicule.

Draco Malefoy était coincé.

Et Harry, bien qu'il le détestait de toute son âme, comprenait la réaction du Serpentard ; il voulait protéger les rares personnes lui étant chères ; il voulait se protéger ; c'était légitime. Harry ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Et en choisissant de ne pas intervenir, de laisser Malefoy poursuivre ce geste fou, il espérait également que celui-ci ouvrirait les yeux : il était peut-être manipulé comme une marionnette par Voldemort, mais s'il désirait s'en sortir, il devait faire les bons choix, choisir les bonnes personnes. Et non les étrangler.

« Malefoy... »

Draco serra les dents et les entendit grincer au bout de quelques secondes.

Il allait ignorer cette voix suppliante et ces yeux cherchant les siens, qui tentaient de trouver une réponse.

Il allait faire abstraction du souffle qui se faisait plus difficile et de la bouche qui s'ouvrait de plus en plus pour chercher l'oxygène.

Dans quelques secondes, tout serait fini. Dans quelques secondes, il y aurait un gêneur de moins dans son entourage restreint.

Harry Potter, le « Survivant ». Harry Potter, le Lâche, qui n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste alors qu'un adolescent affaibli, qu'il aurait pu repousser d'un geste, enserrait lentement sa gorge. Harry Potter, le « Survivant ».

Bientôt mort.

« Pourquoi tu te débats pas ? »

La question avait jailli d'entre ses lèvres et chaque mot avait diminué la pression des doigts sur la peau du Gryffondor, sans pour autant la relâcher.

Harry pouvait à présent respirer plus librement et il songea que la tactique qu'il avait auparavant adoptée avec un Hypogriffe avait peut-être porté ses fruits : reconnaître la force et la faiblesse de l'adversaire, tout comme reconnaître les siennes. Il ne répondit pas à la question de Malefoy.

« Pourquoi tu ne fais rien ? »

Draco observa le garçon qu'il dominait depuis de longues secondes ; celui-ci n'esquissait toujours aucun geste pour se défendre ou contre-attaquer. Il semblait attendre.

Mais attendre quoi ? Merde, il avait essayé de l'étrangler !

Il avait failli le tuer !

Lui, Draco Malefoy, avait failli tuer Harry Potter !

Son ennemi l'avait toujours combattu, avait toujours été prêt à tourner leurs nombreux combats en sa faveur et en ridicule pour Draco. Et Draco se vengeait, souvent de manière bien pire. Toutes ces années de dégoût, d'ignorance et de haine partagée... pour que Potter lui laisse sa vie entre les doigts ! Ca n'avait aucun sens !

Potter était comme tous ces maudits Gryffondors : il était ignoblement courageux, abominablement sincère et droit, outrageusement bon et gentil. Mais surtout, il avait ce caractère qu'aucun autre Gryffondor ne possédait : il avait une personnalité de merde.

Il était revanchard, pouvait, tout comme les Serpentards, fomenter les pires complots et entrer parfois dans des colères noires.

Potter était le seul qui osait lui tenir tête depuis le premier jour. Il était le seul à oser le frapper et lui lancer des sortilèges sans en craindre les conséquences.

Il ne pouvait donc pas se laisser aller si facilement ; c'était indigne du Balafré que Draco avait toujours connu. S'ils avaient été en public, le vrai Potter ne lui aurait même pas laissé l'occasion de porter ses mains à son cou. S'ils avaient été en public, il aurait déjà lui-même reçu un coup de poing bien mérité.

Les mains n'entouraient plus sa gorge et Harry cherchait toujours le regard du Serpentard qui semblait fixer une réalité différente de la sienne. Il ne bougeait toujours pas, attendant patiemment que Malefoy se décide à enlever ses fesses de son buste.

Draco savait qu'il avait été lâche et c'était sans doute le manque de réaction du Gryffondor qui l'avait convaincu d'arrêter la pression dans ses doigts et dans ses paumes.

Tuer quelqu'un n'avait rien de glorieux en soi, mais encore moins si ce quelqu'un n'esquissait pas le moindre geste pour se défendre et n'affichait qu'un mépris désintéressé.

Seule une personne comme Voldemort trouvait du plaisir dans ces assassinats ignobles, mais l'adolescent blond savait qu'il n'était pas comme ce monstre. Bien entendu, il détestait Harry Potter ! Si la mort de quelqu'un ne le dérangeait pas, c'était bien la sienne ! Mais Draco refusait de ressembler à son bourreau.

Cette prise de conscience était exceptionnelle pour le Serpentard vaniteux, mais une autre question venait lui tourmenter l'esprit ; pourquoi Potter n'avait-il pas répliqué ?

A ce qu'il sache, le Balafré n'était pas quelqu'un de dépressif et encore moins suicidaire. Mais, dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à attendre ?

Juste attendre.

Car si tuer n'avait rien de glorieux, mourir sans se battre n'était pas plus enviable. Draco devait comprendre. Devait faire réagir ces putains de yeux vert qui savaient si bien le transpercer d'un seul coup d'oeil.

Il allait s'exécuter, allait lui faire payer l'envie de l'avoir à nouveau suivi, d'avoir percé ses secrets à jour. De les avoir condamnés, lui et ses parents dans le même temps. Il allait faire revenir ce foutu caractère qu'il adorait tourmenter. Il allait se faire haïr par Harry Potter une fois de plus.

– Mais putain ! Réagis, Potter !

Il lui envoya sa main dans la figure et la deuxième, les doigts serrés cette fois-ci, ne mit pas longtemps à suivre. Déjà, une étincelle d'agacement luisait dans les pupilles de Harry qui serra les poings à son tour. Draco vissa son regard d'orage dans celui de verdure de son ennemi ; ce dernier commençait à réagir : le Serpentard pouvait sentir les muscles de ses bras se contracter et l'adolescent blond, malgré la situation mortelle et inextricable dans laquelle il était plongé, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la jubilation qui montait en lui aussi vite que la colère du garçon qui se trouvait sous lui.

Potter avait tout découvert et s'empresserait de livrer ses agissements au directeur, qui, lui-même, expliquerait tout au ministre de la magie, et, lors de cette circulation d'informations, Voldemort finirait bien par apprendre qu'il avait échoué. Même si Draco n'avait pas le cran de supprimer Harry Potter, il allait lui faire subir toute la haine qu'il avait ressentie à son égard dès leur première rencontre ; il n'aurait plus jamais le temps ou l'occasion de se venger de ce crétin de Balafré ; il allait faire en sorte que Potter se souvienne de cette correction toute sa vie.

Il leva le poing.

Harry serra au creux de sa paume le troisième coup qui menaçait de plonger sur lui.

Profitant de cette seconde de répit, il répliqua et envoya son propre poing sur le visage de Malefoy, qui tomba sur le dos. Le Gryffondor se releva brusquement, imité aussitôt par le Serpentard, qui se jeta à nouveau sur lui. Harry évita le nouveau coup et attrapa le poignet de Malefoy qu'il fit pivoter, celui-ci entraîné dans son élan. Il saisit l'autre poignet et plaqua le dos de l'adolescent contre la bibliothèque la plus proche, tremblant sous le choc.

Draco se débattit en grognant et en l'insultant, mais Harry ne lâchait pas prise.

« Ah ! J'imagine que t'adores te retrouver en position de force, hein, Potter ? Ca te fait bander de me maîtriser de cette manière et de pouvoir me vendre quand tu le désires maintenant que tu sais ce que je trafique ? Avoue ! »

Harry serra les dents. Depuis que Malefoy l'avait repéré dans sa filature et qu'il avait effectivement compris ce que le Serpentard préparait, il se posait toujours la même et incessante question : allait-il livrer, oui ou non, Draco Malefoy ?

Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, aucun des deux adolescents n'en ressortirait entièrement gagnant.

En temps normal, Harry n'aurait pas hésité une seconde ; il aurait immédiatement sacrifié Malefoy au profit du monde des Sorciers : mieux valait sauver des milliers de vies plutôt que de privilégier un garçon arrogant qui n'avait sans doute pas conscience de ce qu'il risquait d'entraîner en permettant aux Mangemorts de s'introduire dans le lieu le plus sûr existant en ces temps d'horreur.

Mais Harry avait rencontré Voldemort ; il connaissait la peur et l'angoisse qui rongeaient le cœur et l'espoir quand ce monstre était une menace confirmée et présente à chaque instant.

Harry avait vu la dévotion dont faisaient preuve les Mangemorts à son égard et combien le Seigneur des Ténèbres les tenait soumis et prêts à tout pour le servir correctement. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer de quelles méthodes il usait pour garder ces personnes aussi dévouées et proches de lui, alors que la plupart d'entre elles ne souhaitait qu'une chose : partir loin, le plus loin possible de cet homme épris de puissance et de folie.

« T'en as rien à foutre de ce que je pourrais devenir ! De ce que mes parents pourraient devenir. De toute manière, ça t'arrange que je disparaisse ! S'il reste un Malefoy, ta « gloire » ne pourra pas s'étendre au grand jour, hein, Potter ? Rien de mieux que la reconnaissance de tous, surtout quand on peut se débarrasser de quelqu'un qu'on ne supporte pas ! Sache que je te hais tout comme tu me hais ! Depuis le premier jour !

– Ca nous fera au moins quelque chose en commun, Malefoy ! Et maintenant, calme-toi, bordel !

– Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! Ne m'en donne pas alors que je vais crever par ta faute !

– Malefoy, bon sang !

– Tu seras toujours un abominable connard à mes yeux !

– Malefoy, écoute-moi, putain !

– VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !

– JE NE TE VENDRAI PAS ! »

Leur voix se mêlèrent l'une à l'autre et si Draco n'avait pas été incertain de ce qu'il avait entendu, il aurait sans doute continué à hurler.

Il fit sortir l'air qu'il avait accumulé en prévision d'une autre insulte et lança un regard interrogateur au garçon qui se tenait devant lui.

Harry bouillonnait de rage ; il ne supportait pas la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il mourrait d'envie de ne plus avoir Malefoy dans les pieds, mais sa conscience l'empêchait de sacrifier la vie du Serpentard comme ce dernier venait d'épargner la sienne. Non qu'il manquait de courage – après tout, les Gryffondors étaient reconnus pour cette vertu – mais Draco, aussi ignoble soit-il, restait un être humain. Et par la menace commune que leur inspirait Voldemort, Harry pouvait comprendre ce que ressentait son ennemi de toujours ; il était pris au piège ; ils étaient tous pris au piège et lutter les uns contre les autres ne leur apporterait rien de bon.

Par là, Harry ne pensait pas qu'ils devaient « s'unir » ou « s'entraider », comme le lui conseillait si souvent Dumbledore, mais... Il ne pouvait pas livrer Malefoy. Si Voldemort décimait une famille, quelle qu'elle soit, comme il avait décimé la sienne et que c'était lui-même qui avait provoqué cette tragédie, jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner. Malefoy, aussi infernal soit-il, ne méritait pas cela.

« Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

– Je ne te vendrai pas. »

Harry siffla ces paroles entre ses lèvres, espérant que Malefoy comprendrait que cette décision ne le réjouissait pas outre mesure. Le Serpentard se contenta de hausser son sourcil pour seule réponse.

Le Gryffondor sentit une goutte de sang perler au coin de ses lèvres ; Draco la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décroche du menton et poursuive sa route vers le sol. Harry relâcha le garçon et lui tourna le dos en essuyant sa joue de la manche de sa chemise. Malgré sa détresse, le Serpentard gardait une sacré force. Il entendit une voix murmurer derrière lui.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il se tourna et fit à nouveau face à Malefoy qui tentait de comprendre le choix de son ennemi ; les yeux de glace étaient figés sur le visage de Harry, qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Il « épargnait » Malefoy, parce que le livrer n'améliorerait aucunement la situation, que du contraire ; un vent de panique soufflerait sur l'école toute entière et la colère de Voldemort quant à la découverte de son plan qu'il croyait parfait ne ferait qu'attiser sa colère ; le Maître des Ténèbres attaquerait alors de manière beaucoup plus directe et frontale. Car Poudlard était sa cible.

Harry ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi, mais Voldemort recherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui se trouvait entre ces murs.

« Malefoy. »

Draco sentit un frisson imperceptible lui parcourir l'échine.

Potter ne le livrerait pas.

Il ne dévoilerait pas la mission, qui lui avait été confiée, au grand jour. Il allait partager ce secret ignoble avec la personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde après le Maître des Ténèbres.

Et cette personne ne dirait rien.

Ses parents seraient gardés en vie et lui également survivrait quelques semaines de plus. Bien que ce temps soit minime, il lui laissait suffisamment l'occasion d'accomplir cette tâche.

Mais pourquoi Potter acceptait-il d'entrer dans cette manigance, lui qui luttait activement contre Voldemort, qui haïssait chaque chose le concernant ?

Qui le haïssait, lui ?

« J'ai dit que je ne te vendrai pas. Et c'est vrai. Mais je n'ai pas dit que je te laisserai faire. »

Draco observa le Gryffondor, attendant qu'il poursuive.

« En voulant réparer cette Armoire, tu menaces le monde des Sorciers et le monde des humains. Tu risques de condamner des milliers et des milliers de personnes. Mais j'imagine que toi seul n'aurais pas pu inventer un plan aussi dingue et diabolique. »

Le Serpentard balaya l'insulte d'un froncement de sourcils, attendant toujours que Potter en vienne au fait.

« Je vais te pourrir la vie, Malefoy. Je vais te coller aux basques comme jamais tes chiens de garde ne t'ont collé aux basques. Je vais t'empêcher de réparer cette armoire. Et, je ne sais pas encore comment mais, je peux t'assurer que tu n'y passeras pas. Voldemort, aussi fort soit-il, ne touchera pas à un seul des cheveux de ta chevelure blonde gélifiée. Fais confiance à celui que tu appelles « vieux fou » ; il est plus puissant que tu ne le penses. »

Harry s'approcha de Malefoy, qui semblait pétrifié.

« Tu as laissé passer ta chance ; tant que je serai dans cette école, je t'empêcherai de réparer cette armoire. »

Draco jaugea Potter du regard et se dit qu'il était vraiment dans la merde.

« Tu aurais du me tuer quand tu en avais l'occasion. En y renonçant, tu as déjà choisi ton camp.

– Tu n'es pas comme lui, ajouta-t-il avant de s'accroupir pour enfouir sa cape d'Invisibilité dans la poche de son jean.

Draco sentit à son tour une goutte de sang couler sur sa joue.

Encore sous le choc des évènements de la soirée et des déclarations de Potter, il se laissa glisser sur le sol et passa une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés.

Ce qui lui arrivait était dingue.

Complètement dingue.

Potter ne dirait rien.

Il allait le... « protéger ».

Et en même temps, il allait l'empêcher d'accomplir la tâche qu'on lui avait confiée.

Le Serpentard releva les yeux vers le Gryffondor, mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu, le laissant seul dans l'immense salle d'objets cachés.

Il essuya le sang qui gouttait de son menton. Le liquide normalement carmin se révéla étonnamment transparent.

Draco soupira.

* * *

__

Et voilàààà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ; c'est important pour moi ;)

A bientôt !

**Anya M.**


	3. Tu me fascines

_**Title :** I'll be the shoulder you can cry on.  
_

_**Disclaimer :** Les personnages utilisés dans cet fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas ; ils sont tous issus du monde magnifique écrit par la talentueuse J.K. Rowling._

_**Pairing :** Harry Potter x Draco Malefoy.  
_

_**POV :** Harry et Draco. Je jongle avec les deux, et passe du POV à la troisième personne.  
_

_**Note de l'auteur :** L'idée m'est venue après avoir à nouveau lu le sixième tome de Harry Potter. J'ai une autre fanfiction actuellement en cours, mais je préfère me consacrer à celle-ci, car elle sera sans doute plus courte. Disons qu'il s'agit d'un premier essai et vos avis me seront très importants. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Que vois-je ? Que vois-je ? _Du rouge, du bleu, du vert !_ Euh... Non, c'est pas tout à fait ça. Mais bel et bien un nouveau chapitre !

A part ça, **place aux réponses aux reviews** (_merciiiiiii_ à toutes et à tous !) :

_**Minheaven **_ : Waaah ! Une deuxième review de ta part ! Ca me fait tellement plaisir :D J'ai pris compte de ton commentaire et ai un peu "aéré" mon texte pour qu'il soit plus agréable à lire :) J'espère que ce troisième chapitre te plaira et que j'aurais répondu à tes attentes ! Merci pour tes reviews ! ~

_**Flore Jade**_ : Haha ^^ J'avoue que cette petite scène m'a fait sourire ! Contente qu'elle t'ait plu !

**_Miss Doda_** : Roh merci ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite ! Cette petite idée me trottait en tête depuis pas mal de temps, alors... ;)

**_Pookie-pookie _**: Hohohohoh ! Je ferai de mon mieux ! ^^

**_Thecrasy _**: *_chant des anges_* Mais tu pouvais continuer à parler pendant des heures, voyons ! Et tu as parfaitement compris la situation de nos deux protagonistes (après tout, pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ?) ; ça me touche que tu remarques les petites paroles qui signifient beaucoup, comme lorsque Harry mentionne Dumbledore ou qu'il a peur de ressembler à celui qui a tué ses parents... Merci de me lire ! Ton commentaire m'a beaucoup touchée et j'attends tes autres reviews avec impatience ! Même les critiques ! Je suis preneuse ! :D A très bientôt ! ~

**_Miruru-sensei_** : Eh bien, j'espère que ce chapitre et les suivants te plairont ! :D

**_Serdra _**: Merci beaucoup ! Comme pour les autres, j'espère que la suite te plaira :]

Merci à tous pour vos remarques et encore désolée du retard ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira !

* * *

_Retour à la sixième année d'études de Harry, lorsque celui-ci soupçonne Draco d'être à la solde de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Rapidement, les faits et gestes du Serpentard deviennent une obsession pour le jeune Gryffondor, à tel point qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de le surveiller grâce à la Carte du Maraudeur. Pourtant, sur la dite carte, pas la moindre trace de Malefoy ; il semble tout simplement disparaître. Après avoir compris que le jeune homme se cachait dans la salle sur demande, Harry tente de trouver un moment pour comprendre ce que trame Draco. L'occasion se présente peu de temps avant le dernier match de Quidditch contre Serdaigle ; Harry repère Draco dans les toilettes des garçons, en compagnie de Mimi Geignarde. Cette scène est bel et bien connue de tous, mais que se serait-il passé si Harry n'avait jamais connu le sortilège de « Sectumsempra » ? Et si une trêve était possible ? Si le Gryffondor se laissait attendrir par les larmes du Serpentard ?_

_

* * *

_

**P.O.V. Draco :**

Il est clair que je t'évite, Potter. Je t'évite comme on évite la peste. Je t'évite comme on évite une retenue dans le bureau de Rogue, le samedi à dix-neuf heures. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir, pas après tout ce qui s'est passé dans cette salle. Pas après tout ce que tu m'as fait faire.

Parce que j'ai failli t'étrangler, Potter. Merde ! J'ai failli t'étrangler !

J'ai senti ton souffle se faire plus court, j'ai vu tes yeux se révulser alors que j'enfonçais mes doigts et mes ongles dans ta chair. Tes mains ont beau eu se soulever de quelques centimètres, tu n'as rien fait.

T'étais presque en train de crever et tu n'as rien fait !

Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

N'est-ce pas toi qui as tenu tête au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Toi qui as affronté tous les dangers sans leur tourner le dos une seule fois ? Toi qui as osé me faire chier comme personne n'a jamais osé me faire chier, putain !

La moindre insulte, la moindre provocation, et tu bondissais. Le moindre prétexte et tu sortais ta baguette ou tes poings pour me faire ravaler mes paroles.

C'était **toi**, Potter !

Avec ton putain de caractère de merde !

Qu'est-ce qui a changé pour que, face à une réelle menace, tu te contentes d'attendre, tes stupides yeux grands ouverts ? Sais-tu seulement ce qui serait arrivé si je ne m'étais pas arrêté ?

Oui, je me suis arrêté.

Je me suis arrêté, parce que je ne tenais pas à te tuer aussi bassement que le ferait n'importe quel être faible. Et je ne suis pas faible ; je suis un Malefoy. Tu peux penser ce que tu veux, Potter ; je suis un Malefoy et je n'ai pas peur. Face à toi ou face à qui que ce soit d'autre, je ne dois pas avoir peur.

Mais qu'est-ce qui a changé, bon sang ? Qu'as-tu essayé de prouver en laissant ta vie entre mes mains pendant ces quelques secondes ? Tu tenais à montrer que le fameux « courage des Gryffy » n'a pas de faille ? Ta pitié face à quelqu'un qui n'est plus maître de soi ? Ou encore, dans ta grande miséricorde, tu ne comptais pas me « blesser » après m'avoir vu pl...

Eh bien, tu sais quoi, Potter ? Tout ça, toutes tes belles paroles, tes promesses en l'air, tes regards lourds de sens, tu peux les ravaler.

Tu peux te les foutre là où je pense.

Je ne te crois pas.

Ça n'a jamais été le cas, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça commencera. Que peux-tu face à Voldemort ? Que peux-tu face à la Magie la plus noire ?

Je suis sûr que, toi-même, tu sais que ta survie, jusqu'à présent, n'a été que question de chance ; un claquement de doigts et tes fidèles amis ou Dumby fonçaient à ta rescousse. Ton courage et ta force n'existent pas, car, sans les autres, tu n'es rien.

« Harry Potter, le Survivant ». Mon cul. Harry Potter, le Balafré ; Harry Potter, le Miséricordieux ; Harry Potter le Bon à Rien.

Mais qu'est-ce qui a changé, merde ! Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ? Pourquoi n'as tu pas répondu lorsque je t'ai posé cette question ? N'as-tu aucune fierté ? N'as-tu aucune envie de vivre ? Tes parents se seraient-ils sacrifiés pour rien ?

Oui, je t'envie, Potter.

J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour avoir l'année de vie que tu as passée avec ta famille, bien que tu n'en aies sûrement aucun souvenir. Même si un an, c'est court, même si tu n'étais pas en âge de les serrer contre toi, tu as été aimé. Tu as connu le partage, le réconfort et l'amour d'une mère. Je t'envie, Potter.

Et je te maudis tout autant pour cela.

Car les Malefoy n'aiment pas.

Un Malefoy n'a pas besoin de s'encombrer d'un sentiment aussi inutile ; « l'amour » rend idiot, « l'amour » rend faible. Je n'en ai jamais reçu et n'en donnerai jamais. Combien de fois mes parents m'ont-ils enfoncé ce discours dans le crâne jusqu'à ce que j'en fasse mon credo ?

Oh, bien sûr, ils m'ont témoigné de l'affection – après tout, il était nécessaire de m'élever comme il le fallait pour que j'atteigne cette quasi-perfection – mais jamais de « l'amour ». « Etreintes » et « réconfort » sont des mots bannis de mon vocabulaire.

J'ai juste été pris en charge, nourri et protégé, comme on s'occupe d'un animal de concours ; on le dresse, on le rend beau et fort pour qu'il brille devant les autres.

Et on le déshumanise.

Pour éviter qu'il s'attache, pour éviter qu'il ressente quelque chose pouvant l'affaiblir.

J'ai des « amis », cependant.

Du moins, je les appelle comme tels, car je ne sais pas quel terme utiliser pour les qualifier. Je ne sais pas ce que sont réellement Blaise, Pansy, Vincent et Gregory à mes yeux.

Ils m'aident dans ma tâche sans me poser de questions et sont prêts à user des stratagèmes les plus ridicules pour que je la mène à bien. Ils me font confiance, mais je ne peux me le permettre à leur égard. Je suis un Malefoy et je ne peux m'attacher à personne.

Je suis seul.

Et toi, Potter, tu penses pouvoir « m'aider », en disant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne me touchera pas ? Tu penses pouvoir m'empêcher de réparer cette foutue Armoire ? Laisse-moi te dire que tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, jusqu'à l'os. Car tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire. Voldemort me tient et je ne peux pas ne pas lui obéir. Il tient mes parents et même si nous n'avons jamais vraiment eu d'échange, ils restent ma seule famille. Tu ne peux rien contre Voldemort, Potter. Tu ne pourras rien contre moi.

Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a poussé à ne pas me résister il y a une semaine et même si, à cet instant, tu m'as ouvert les yeux, tu ne pourras rien contre moi. Car tu as raison sur un point : je ne suis pas comme Lui. Je ne serai jamais comme ce monstre. Bien que, parfois, j'en doute.

Voldemort est prêt à sacrifier la vie de millions de gens pour atteindre son but il est prêt à tuer, à faire souffrir les autres et à souffrir lui-même.

Pour le _pouvoir_.

Mais après tout, tu le sais, Potter. En acceptant ce statut de « demi-mort », il y a quelques années, Voldemort a bien failli y laisser la peau. Je ne comprends toujours pas la dévotion de ses disciples ; peut-être ont-ils, eux aussi, l'espoir qu'il les laissera repartir en vie une fois le pouvoir absolu en sa possession ? Sont-ils aussi idiots que je le suis ? Un pas de travers, un geste mal exécuté et le Seigneur des Ténèbres prononce les deux mots que l'on tremble d'entendre. Cet homme n'est pas humain. Il ne ressent rien.

Et, parfois, j'ai peur de lui ressembler. Parfois, j'ai l'impression de ne rien ressentir non plus.

Je sais pourtant qu'il me suffit d'un regard pour séduire et que beaucoup donneraient tout ce qu'ils ont pour passer ne fut-ce qu'une nuit avec moi.

Et quand je leur fais cet « honneur », que je les garde dans mon lit le temps d'expulser le désir qui m'étouffe, je les rejette dans les minutes qui suivent l'acte. Quand je vois tous ces gens qui se sont offerts à moi, quand je lis dans leurs yeux quelque chose de différent de la jouissance, je les vire comme des malpropres.

Je ne peux pas me permettre de m'encombrer de quelqu'un de faible et de dépendant de ma personne, bien qu'ils acceptent de subir tout ce que je leur impose.

Je me répugne.

Parce que quand nos peaux sont collées l'une à l'autre, quand je m'enfonce dans leur corps nu et tremblant, j'ai parfois envie de me laisser aller dans leurs bras et d'imaginer qu'ils me donnent ce dont j'ai besoin, ce à quoi je ne devrais même pas songer. Ce que je ne devrais même pas espérer.

Et ça me fait peur.

Alors, je les vire. Comme des déchets.

Alors, ils me détestent. Et moi, je me sens à nouveau seul. Jusqu'à la fois suivante. Et celle d'après. Et celle d'après encore.

J'ai toujours été seul. Ma famille n'était qu'une façade. Mes « amis » ont beau me faire confiance et m'être dévoués, ils ne peuvent pas vraiment m'aider. Même Rogue qui prétend pouvoir m'épauler ne me serait pas utile. Il ne peut rien face à la colère de Voldemort. Et le vieux fou non plus, aussi puissant que tu le prétendes.

Alors, comment peux-tu penser avoir la capacité de m'aider ? Tu n'as ni les pouvoirs, ni la force nécessaires.

Tu n'es rien face à Lui, Potter.

Tu n'es rien pour moi.

Tu ne peux rien changer.

Rien.

**.o0°0o.o0°0o.o0°0o.o0°0o.o0°0o.o0°0o.o0°0o.o0°0o.o0°0o.o0°0o.o0°0o.o0°0o.**

Je te croise dans le couloir et tes yeux verts lourds de sous-entendus me transpercent.

La belette et la Sang-de-Bourbe sont encore en train de s'engueuler et ne remarquent même pas avec quelle intensité tu m'observes, mais il n'est pas question que je cille le premier.

Apparemment, tes pots de colle ne semblent pas au courant de ce qui s'est passé hier et, d'une certaine manière, je t'en suis reconnaissant. Après tout, cette histoire ne nous concerne que toi et moi. En quelque sorte, on peut dire que tu m'as lancé un défi et, en tant que Malefoy, ton meilleur ennemi, je me dois d'y répondre.

Simplement, je ne sais absolument pas où cela va me mener.

Je dois te tenir tête, je dois tout faire pour que ta vie devienne un enfer et si j'y arrive, en plus de te faire particulièrement chier, je parviendrai à accomplir ma tâche.

Mais je te connais, Potter ; je te connais mieux que personne sur le terrain des menaces et des coups bas pour parvenir à des fins personnelles et je sais que tu seras capable de tout pour me tenir à distance de cette putain d'Armoire.

Quoi qu'on en dise, toi et moi sommes pareils sur ce plan-là et c'est sans doute pour ça que j'ai toujours pensé que tu avais ta place à Serpentard ; tu peux être fourbe quand tu le veux, Potter. Lâche et cependant tirer la situation à ton avantage. S'arranger pour obtenir le beau rôle tout en affichant un air détaché. Être malin, rusé, bien plus que les autres pour ensuite les rouler dans la poussière.

C'est presque amusant de voir que c'est seulement avec moi que tu agis ainsi et que ça paraît « normal » aux yeux des autres.

Normal, oui, car nous sommes ennemis désignés depuis longtemps, tellement longtemps que c'est entré dans les us et coutumes de Poudlard.

Tu détournes les yeux et je sens une joie féroce monter en moi. Elle me donne envie de t'humilier alors que j'en ai encore le temps ; une sorte de petite « satisfaction journalière » que je prends un malin plaisir à accomplir, d'autant plus qu'elle n'a rien de suspect, étant donné qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de « tradition » entre nous.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, affiche le sourire qui t'horripile le plus (tu sais, celui qui remonte légèrement d'un côté, les lèvres à peine entrouvertes) et me tourne vers toi brusquement, faisant trébucher Gregory et Vincent.

« Alors, Potter ? On promène ses chiens ? Faudrait penser à leur acheter des muselières, histoire que leurs engueulades cessent de nous casser les oreilles. »

Bien évidemment, tu fais volte-face et j'aperçois déjà dans tes pupilles une étincelle d'agacement. Merlin, c'est presque... jouissif de te faire chier comme ça. Si seulement tu pouvais voir ta tête dans ces moments-là.

A chacun son tour d'emmerder l'autre, hein ?

« Au moins, les « chiens » savent parler. On ne peut pas en dire autant des gorilles qui t'accompagnent. »

C'est la belette qui a répliqué avant que tu n'aies ouvert la bouche.

Les « gorilles » en question se sont retournés en serrant les poings et, malgré moi, je dois avouer qu'avec leur tête carrée et leur carrure immense, ils ressemblent parfois à des primates. Encore plus lorsqu'ils ne pigent pas quelque chose et font l'effort démesuré d'essayer de comprendre.

Déjà, quelques personnes se sont arrêtées pour regarder ce qui se passe ; d'autres passent leur chemin, comme habituées aux provocations que l'on échange toujours aussi cordialement. Je hausse mon fameux sourcil, pas impressionné pour un sou ; après tout, ce n'est pas la réaction de Weaslaid qui m'intéresse.

« Tu devrais apprendre la politesse à tes clébards, Potter. Donne-leur un peu de pâtée ; au moins, ce sera un repas qui ne sortira pas de l'ordinaire pour l'un d'entre eux. »

Tu retiens le rouquin qui fait un pas rageur en avant et me fusille du regard. Je sens l'énervement monter en toi, en même temps que ma jubilation.

Pourtant, tu ne dis rien ; ton regard transperce le mien et c'est un geste de Granger qui te fait tourner les talons, m'ignorant littéralement.

Immédiatement, l'excitation retombe.

Je sais que te retenir ne servira à rien. Alors j'attends la prochaine occasion, le moment où je pourrai à nouveau te faire chier à ma guise.

L'humiliation devant les autres est une vengeance encore plus douce étant donné que je ne peux me la permettre lorsque nous sommes seuls.

Je t'évite, Potter...

Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de t'emmerder.

**.o0°0o.o0°0o.o0°0o.o0°0o.o0°0o.o0°0o.o0°0o.o0°0o.o0°0o.o0°0o.o0°0o.o0°0o.**

Un jour passe. Puis un autre. Et un autre encore.

Les Potions sont le seul cours que nous avons en commun et à part quelques insultes et quelques gestes « délicats », nous n'échangeons rien de plus que d'ordinaire, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Je sais pourtant que tu me surveilles ; plusieurs fois dans la Grande Salle, j'ai surpris tes yeux verts s'égarer sur notre table et tu sembles toujours les détourner au moment où je veux confirmer mon impression. Parfois, quand je fais ma ronde dans le château, je sens une présence, comme si quelqu'un me collait constamment aux basques.

Pourquoi faut-il que tu aies cette foutue cape en ta possession ? Comment fais-tu pour apparaître exactement à l'endroit où je me trouve ?

Tu me rends dingue, Potter. Et même si j'ai hésité la première fois, je ferais tout pour t'étrangler si l'occasion se présentait à nouveau.

Je suis sûr que tu sais que je sais quand tu es dans les parages et t'imaginer sourire sous cape me met hors de moi.

Si seulement je savais où tu es, où tu te caches quand j'ai ce frisson désagréable dans la nuque qui m'informe de ta présence ; tu passerais le pire moment de ta vie et ta cicatrice en forme d'éclair ne serait sans doute pas la plus tape à l'œil de toutes.

Tu me fais chier, Potter.

Et j'attends avec impatience le moment où tu commettras l'erreur qui me fera comprendre que tu es derrière moi. Juste derrière moi.

Alors...

**Fin du P.O.V.**

**.o0°0o.o0°0o.o0°0o.o0°0o.o0°0o.o0°0o.o0°0o.o0°0o.o0°0o.o0°0o.o0°0o.o0°0o.**

Harry fut violemment plaqué contre le mur après que son agresseur l'ait fait pivoter sur lui-même.

Ça, pour ne pas s'y attendre, il ne s'y attendait effectivement pas.

La douleur à l'arrière de son crâne ne lui fit pas immédiatement réaliser qu'il était maintenant à découvert, sa Cape d'Invisibilité dans la main du jeune homme qui le fusillait de son regard d'orage.

« Oh ! Je t'ai fait mal, Potter ? Tu m'en vois navré. »

Un rictus se peignit sur les lèvres du Gryffondor avant d'encaisser le coup de poing de Malefoy qui le saisit ensuite par le col pour le cogner brutalement contre les briques beiges. Les iris gris étaient emplis de haine à l'égard de leurs ennemis émeraudes qui brillaient de malice.

Harry savait bien, qu'à un moment ou à un autre, Malefoy en aurait assez d'être obligé d'éviter la Salle sur Demande ; il venait de le prouver à l'instant.

Après tout, cela faisait maintenant un peu moins de dix jours que le Gryffondor empêchait le Serpentard de mener son projet à bien, en usant des stratagèmes les plus simples et pourtant des plus efficaces.

Il fallait dire que la Carte du Maraudeur lui facilitait grandement la tâche et il s'arrangeait toujours pour arriver avant Malefoy dans le couloir en question.Là, s'il était vraiment en avance, il pénétrait lui-même dans la Réserve – nom qu'il avait donné à l'endroit immense, contenant les trésors de plusieurs générations d'élèves – et verrouillait tout simplement la porte, empêchant ainsi le jeune Mangemort d'y entrer.

C'était souvent à ce moment-là qu'il pouvait mettre à jour sa liste de jurons et insultes, Draco les proférant à voix haute en donnant des coups de pieds rageurs au battant qui refusait de s'ouvrir.

D'autres fois, et particulièrement les jours où Malefoy avait été infernal avec lui, il attendait que ce dernier arrive dans le couloir et provoquait le plus grand raffut possible, caché sous sa Cape d'Invisibilité (en lançant tel ou tel sort, en enchantant des armures, ou en faisant tomber des vases ou autres objets lourds) ; Rusard, Peeves et même parfois McGonagall arrivaient dans les secondes qui suivaient, obligeant le Serpentard à battre en retraite.

Douce vengeance.

Si empêcher le jeune homme de poursuivre sa tâche avait quelque chose d'amusant, Harry ne perdait pas de vue le risque que lui et son ennemi prenaient. A tout moment, Voldemort pouvait perdre patience et sa colère allait certainement croissant avec celle de Malefoy, qui ne s'amusait plus du tout du « défi » que lui avait lancé le Gryffondor.

Et Harry comprenait. Il savait que du résultat de la mission que lui avait confiée le Seigneur des Ténèbres dépendait la vie de ses parents et même s'il n'avait jamais apprécié les Malefoy, il aurait trouvé injuste qu'ils meurent « à cause » de leur fils.

Ce n'aurait pas vraiment été la faute de Draco, mais le Gryffondor pouvait facilement imaginer la culpabilité que celui-ci ressentirait s'il arrivait quelque chose à Narcissa ou à Lucius et combien il détesterait Harry, alors. Sans doute plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais haï.

Le garçon aux yeux verts soupira et accueillit en suffoquant le poing qui atterrit en plein sur son ventre. Il vacilla et tomba à genoux alors que Malefoy s'éloignait en essuyant la sueur qui coulait sur son front.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de me foutre la paix, Potter. »

Le murmure était empli de menace et le Gryffondor s'attendait à devoir essuyer un nouvel assaut, mais le Serpentard s'était déjà reconcentré sur son objectif et effectuait maintenant les trois fameux allers retours devant le mur nu, la concentration peinte sur son visage d'ivoire. Harry remarqua que son regard gris semblait étonnamment vide et que ses pommettes paraissaient toujours plus saillantes, ses traits tirés par l'inquiétude ne faisant qu'accentuer l'angoisse qui le dominait quotidiennement. Il semblait épuisé et Harry faillit s'en vouloir.

Faillit.

« Joue pas à ça, Malefoy. »

Il se releva difficilement en se tenant les côtes (le Serpentard n'y allait décidément pas de main morte) et posa une main sur l'épaule de Malefoy qui avait placé la sienne sur la poignée de la porte soudainement apparue. Le Serpentard se dégagea dans la seconde en lui glissant un « Ta gueule, Potter. » agacé et pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce, rapidement suivi par le pot de colle qui avait récupéré sa fameuse cape au passage.

Mais quand allait-il se décider à le lâcher, celui-là ? Ça faisait des jours qu'il le suivait comme son ombre, surveillant le moindre de ses faits et gestes. S'il n'avait pas connu Potter, Draco en aurait conclu qu'il était parano, mais non ! Monsieur désirait jouer au chevalier servant soumis aux ordres du vieux fou. Le Serpentard n'était pas stupide ; il savait que Dumbledore se doutait de quelque chose et il était prêt à en brûler sa baguette qu'il avait demandé à son chien préféré de suivre sa trace et de flairer l'histoire.

Et pour suivre sa trace, il le faisait, l'empêchant même d'entrer dans la Salle sur Demande aux heures les plus incongrues soient-elles.

La seule satisfaction qu'obtenait Draco, outre les colères journalières qu'il faisait piquer au Gryffondor, était de se dire qu'il ne devait pas passer de meilleures nuits que lui. Voire pires.

Oh oui, pitié. Bien pires.

Et c'était sans doute pour cela qu'il avait été moins discret que d'habitude ; Draco avait même été capable de sentir son souffle dans sa nuque, tant le Gryffondor s'était approché, cette fois-ci.

« Malefoy, arrête.

– Non, mais tu vas la fermer et me foutre la paix ! »

Il fit volte-face, mais ne tenta rien, la baguette du brun déjà entre ses doigts.

Aussi se contenta-t-il d'un petit reniflement méprisant avant de continuer sa route vers l'Armoire qu'il n'avait plus manipulée depuis de bien trop longues heures, heures pourtant si précieuses.

Tout en marchant, il réfléchissait au moyen de se débarrasser du parasite à lunettes rondes qui ne le quittait pas des yeux une seconde. Il était d'ailleurs étrangement calme, lui qui prétendait vouloir l'arrêter dans sa tâche. Il semblait attendre qu'ils aient rejoint le dit lieu avant de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit.

Bon, juste faire, parce qu'il ne savait apparemment pas la fermer.

« Malefoy.

– Potter ? grogna-t-il sans réel intérêt, se concentrant sur la route à suivre (« Deux armoires et à gauche. Troisième à droite. La boule à facettes. »).

– Tu peux encore faire demi-tour.

– Mais oui, c'est ça.

– Malefoy. »

Il soupira.

« On trouvera une solution. Tu n'es pas obligé de...

– Si. Justement, si. Et maintenant, tais-toi. »

Elle se dressait devant lui ; inébranlable et à l'aspect pourtant si fragile.

Draco retint difficilement un soupir de soulagement qui sonna étrangement comme un sanglot et s'avança rapidement vers l'Armoire à Disparaître qui semblait l'attendre depuis leur dernière séparation.

Quand une main se posa à nouveau sur son épaule.

« Tu me laisses pas le choix. »

_Petrif_... ? Non !

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner et se sentit partir vers l'avant, ses bras collés à son buste, ses jambes liées l'une à l'autre.

Harry le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le sol et fit tourner le corps maintenant raide pour qu'il le regarde ; les yeux gris étaient à la fois ronds de surprise et haineux. Sans doute plus haineux qu'il ne les avait jamais vus.

Oui. Même plus haineux que lorsqu'il l'avait écrasé au Quidditch.

Plus haineux que lors d'un cours de Métamorphose où il avait transformé le foulard de Malefoy en serpent et l'avait fait léviter sous sa chemise.

Plus haineux que quand il avait ri de Lucius, allant même jusqu'à déchirer sa photo affichée à la Une de la Gazette du Sorcier, clamant qu'il était un Mangemort reconnu.

Plus haineux que lors de leur première rencontre, quand il avait refusé sa poignée de main.

Et Draco détestait cet homme.

Plus que n'importe qui dans le monde.

Excepté Voldemort.

Il le détestait.

Cet homme qui venait de l'avoir comme on piège un débutant.

Il le détestait.

Et haïssait encore plus cette dernière part de raison qui lui murmurait que Potter, lui non plus, n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Qu'après tout, ce qu'il voulait, c'était préserver le plus de gens possibles.

La vie exige des sacrifices.

Draco le savait mieux que personne.

Mais pourquoi aurait-il fallu qu'il en fasse partie ?

**.o0°0o.o0°0o.o0°0o.o0°0o.o0°0o.o0°0o.o0°0o.o0°0o.o0°0o.o0°0o.o0°0o.o0°0o.**

**P.O.V. Draco :**

Putain, si tu savais comme je te hais, Potter. Je t'exècre. Je te maudis. Je te vomis. Tu me répugnes.

Et en même temps, tu me fascines.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Aurais-tu agi de la même manière s'il s'était agi de quelqu'un d'autre ? Aurais-tu pris la peine de me porter hors de cette salle pour me ramener à mon dortoir ?

Tu es un con, Potter. Trop bon, trop con. C'est pour ça que tu te fais pourrir la vie par des gens comme moi. Tu serais incapable d'abandonner ton ennemi dans la merde. Dans sa propre merde.

Et pourtant, je t'ai rien demandé, Potter. Cette merde, c'est moi qui l'ai choisie. T'avais rien à voir dans l'affaire. Rien. Que dalle.

Mais t'as pas pu t'en empêcher. Comme d'habitude. Sérieux, Potter, tu sais faire que ça, dans ta vie ? Emmerder les autres alors qu'ils voudraient que tu leur foutes la paix ? Tu veux être le centre du monde ou quoi ?

T'aurais mieux fait de pas exister, Potter.

Si t'avais pas existé, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait régné et nous aurait pris sous son aile, Père, Mère et moi, au lieu de nous tenir sous une menace, certes invisible, mais tellement dangereuse. Si t'avais pas existé, j'aurais eu la paix et Poudlard aurait été le plus grand des terrains de jeux.

J'aurais eu la paix. La paix.

Et sans doute un peu trop.

Putain, Potter. Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois là à me ramener à mon dortoir ?

Tu comprends pas. Cette Armoire... Cette Armoire ! Je peux pas la laisser comme ça ! Merde ! Pourquoi j'arrive pas à bouger ? !

Merde ! MERDE !

« Je suis désolé, Malefoy. »

Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, encore ? ! Assume tes conneries ! Les excuses, c'est pour les faibles, pour les imbéciles. Tout ce que tu es. Tout ce que je ne comprendrai jamais.

« J'aimerais pouvoir dire ou faire quelque chose, mais là... »

Là. Oui, là. Là et rien du tout. Fous-moi la paix, merde.

« Là, je suis crevé. J'arrive pas à réfléchir. »

D'accord. C'est très bien. Lâche-moi, putain. Ton contact me répugne.

« Alors... S'il te plaît. »

Voilà. Pose-moi. Même appuyé contre un mur. Mais pose-moi.

« Pour ce soir, juste ce soir, dors. Vraiment. N'essaye plus rien. J'ai plus envie de te courir après, cette nuit. »

... Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ? ! Tu crois que c'est une plaisanterie ou quoi ? ! Que je fais ça juste pour le plaisir de te faire chier ? !

« Mais tu crois que ça m'amuse de savoir que tu me suis partout où je vais, Potter ? ! »

Tiens, tu as levé le sort. Intéressant. Tu prends vraiment tout pour acquis ou t'es simplement idiot ?

« Non. Comme ça me fait chier d'avoir à te surveiller.

– J'ai pas besoin de nounou et je t'ai rien demandé !

– Je sais. »

Bien. C'est une chose en plus que je n'aurai pas à t'expliquer.

Et si tu pouvais virer ce bras qui m'empêche de passer...

« Sérieux, Malefoy. Je vois pas ça comme un jeu non plus. Peut-être au début, rien qu'un peu. Mais plus maintenant. »

La distraction n'est plus à la hauteur de tes espérances, c'est ça ? Ou tu vois que le gibier va bientôt crever avant que tu n'aies pu le buter, toi-même ?

Je vais t'arracher ces yeux verts si tu continues à me regarder comme ça. Ne crois pas que tu aies la moindre emprise sur ma personne.

« Va te coucher, Malefoy. Juste pour ce soir. »

Va chier, Potter.

Hey ! Eh... Mais ! Putain de jambes de merde ! Non, mais stop ! Stop ! Faites demi-tour ! Quoique, non. Non. Ne bougez surtout pas. Restez où vous êtes.

Je sens ta présence dans mon dos et je sais que tu souris. Ça me donne envie de t'étrangler, Potter. Vraiment, cette fois.

Je sais pas comment tu t'y es pris, mais je t'ai tourné le dos et descendu deux marches. Je ne peux plus me retourner maintenant. Mon dortoir me fait face et je refuse de voir ta sale tronche triomphante et ton petit sourire satisfait.

« T'as gagné, Potter. »

Oui, t'as gagné. Parce que moi aussi, je suis crevé. Ça servirait à rien de vouloir forcer le passage. Ça servirait à rien de tenter le diable alors que tu es juste là. La nuit ne me protège plus. Il va falloir que je trouve autre chose. Tu ne pourras pas être partout.

« Juste pour ce soir. »

Je descends les autres marches sans me retourner. Tu es sans doute sous ta Cape, maintenant. A te cacher, comme le lâche que tu es.

Putain, je te hais, Potter. Qu'est-ce que t'as utilisé comme sort pour que je t'obéisse et que j'accepte ? Ce n'était pas l'Imperium. Mais c'était quoi ? C'était quoi ?

Je te hais, Potter. Je te hais.

Presque autant que tu me fascines.

* * *

Et voilà !

La fin vous a peut-être parue bizarre, mais je n'avais pas envie que le chapitre se termine différemment. J'espère que ça vous aura plu, néanmoins. :]

Merci de me lire et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner vos impressions et commentaires !

A bientôt !

_Anya M._


	4. Je n'ai besoin de personne

_**Title :** I'll be the shoulder you can cry on.  
_

_**Disclaimer :** Les personnages utilisés dans cet fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas ; ils sont tous issus du monde magnifique écrit par la talentueuse J.K. Rowling._

_**Pairing :** Harry x Draco._

_**POV :** Harry et Draco. Je jongle avec les deux, et passe du POV à la troisième personne._

_**Rating :**__ T. Pour langage grossier.  
_

_**Note de l'auteur :** L'idée m'est venue après avoir à nouveau lu le sixième tome de Harry Potter. J'ai une autre fanfiction actuellement en cours, mais je préfère me consacrer à celle-ci, car elle sera sans doute plus courte. Disons qu'il s'agit d'un premier essai et vos avis me seront très importants. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Et on continue (avec du retard, comme d'habitude) ! :D J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Mais en attendant, **place aux réponses aux reviews !**

_**Serdra **_: Haha ^^ Oui, effectivement. On comprend que Draco soit plutôt tendu. :] Mais bon, Harry n'est pas des plus calmes non plus :] Comme je te l'ai dit par message privé, les choses vont évoluer ; qui sait comment cette histoire va se terminer ? O: *roulements de tambour*

**_Sahada_** : Simple, mais clair ^^ Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**_Miruru-sensei_** : Eh bien le voilà ! ^^ Et même le quatrième ! :D Enfin arrivée à la moitié de l'histoire !

_**MayaCC**_ : Mon petit têtard ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu lises cette fanfic ! :D J'espère répondre davantage à tes attentes (après tout, j'ai droit à la critique en direct ; Dieu m'en préserve... :D) et que cette histoire te plaise toujours plus ! :)

Pffouuuu.. Je sais que j'ai mis un temps horriblement long à poster la suite de cette fanfic. Mais plus l'envie. Plus l'envie de m'y consacrer avant un bout de temps. J'ai laissé les choses se faire et revenir à leur rythme. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez. :)

Au passage, j'ai édité deux trois choses dans les chapitres précédents (rien d'important, je vous rassure), mais surtout, j'ai **aéré mon texte** ! Et pas qu'un peu ! Mais oui, c'est possible :D J'espère que la lecture vous sera plus agréable, désormais :)

Merci de me lire et merci pour vos reviews ! N'hésitez pas à signaler les possibles erreurs ;)

* * *

_Retour à la sixième année d'études de Harry, lorsque celui-ci soupçonne Draco d'être à la solde de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Rapidement, les faits et gestes du Serpentard deviennent une obsession pour le jeune Gryffondor, à tel point qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de le surveiller grâce à la Carte du Maraudeur. Pourtant, sur la dite carte, pas la moindre trace de Malefoy ; il semble tout simplement disparaître. Après avoir compris que le jeune homme se cachait dans la salle sur demande, Harry tente de trouver un moment pour comprendre ce que trame Draco. L'occasion se présente peu de temps avant le dernier match de Quidditch contre Serdaigle ; Harry repère Draco dans les toilettes des garçons, en compagnie de Mimi Geignarde. Cette scène est bel et bien connue de tous, mais que se serait-il passé si Harry n'avait jamais connu le sortilège de « Sectumsempra » ? Et si une trêve était possible ? Si le Gryffondor se laissait attendrir par les larmes du Serpentard ?_

* * *

Malefoy entra dans la salle de Potions, encadré de ces deux colonnes de muscles et de bêtise. Il n'adressa pas à un regard à Harry, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher, comme à l'accoutumée, de le surveiller.

Aussi, ce dernier ne remarqua-t-il pas les yeux un peu trop insistants d'Hermione et le haussement d'épaules de Ron, qui avait arrêté d'essayer de le convaincre depuis une semaine, maintenant. Après tout, s'il voulait jouer à la chasse au furet, c'était son problème.

Bon, le rouquin devait admettre que la curiosité le piquait encore au vif, surtout parce que son meilleur ami avait refusé de lui expliquer la raison de son nouveau « passe-temps », mais il savait aussi que ça n'aurait servi à rien de demander de plus amples explications. Aussi, le laissait-il faire, se contentant d'observer, attendant un élément qui aurait pu lui en dire davantage.

_«_ Il faudra bien que tu nous expliques un jour ou l'autre._ »_

Sauf que Hermione ne semblait pas du même avis que l'autre Préfet en Chef de Gryffondor.

Sa curiosité était telle qu'elle ne parvenait plus à l'endiguer. Certes, elle n'avait jamais apprécié le Serpentard – ce qui semblait être un sentiment réciproque – mais il aurait fallu être idiot pour ne pas remarquer que Malefoy n'était pas dans son état normal. La perte de poids qu'il avait subie ces derniers mois était flagrante, rendant son visage amaigri et ses bras encore plus secs et noueux lorsqu'on pouvait les apercevoir quand il retroussait ses manches. Des cernes marquaient le creux de ses yeux, assombrissant son regard gris qui exprimait l'orage qui paraissait le tourmenter chaque jour un peu plus. Il arrivait même qu'on le voie avec ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés, ce qu'il n'aurait pas toléré d'ordinaire, lui qui prêtait un soin tout particulier à son hygiène capillaire et corporelle.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir comprendre. C'était plus fort qu'elle.

_«_ Un jour ou l'autre, oui. _»_

Son ami lui répondit distraitement, toujours absorbé dans l'observation du blond qui s'était assis au premier rang, quelques mètres devant le bureau de Rogue – du moins, assis après avoir échangé sa place avec celle de Crabbe qui était apparemment encore moins éveillé que d'habitude et avait accaparé le siège du prince des Serpentards. Draco le lui avait fait remarquer d'un grognement, de sa voix trainante habituelle et était maintenant concentré sur le tableau pourtant encore noir.

_«_ Non, mais sérieux, Harry.

– Hm ?

– On voit bien, Ron et moi (le jeune homme roux fut soudain absorbé par la lecture de son manuel), qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Malefoy et toi. Enfin... Que tu le surveilles beaucoup ces temps-ci. Et on (elle insista sur ce mot en lançant un bref regard appuyé à Ron qui se cachait toujours derrière les pages qu'il tournait avec un peu trop de soin) pensait que tu aurais pu nous en parler. Ou quelque chose dans le genre. Et donc... Dis, tu m'écoutes ou je parle au mur ?

– Les deux.

– Ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre. _»_

Agacée, la Gryffondor n'insista plus. Du moins, pas avant que Rogue n'arrive dans la salle de classe et instaure le silence d'un simple coup d'œil, ce qui la dissuada d'ouvrir la bouche pendant tout le reste de la leçon. Le Maître des Potions, satisfait de son petit effet coutumier, darda ses pupilles aussi sombres que ses iris sur les étudiants qui soutenaient difficilement ce regard aigu et amer, puis fit un geste de sa baguette vers le tableau qui se remplit soudain d'informations concernant la préparation d'une nouvelle potion.

_«_ Les ingrédients sont dans l'armoire. Une heure. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. _»_

Cet homme respirait décidément la joie de vivre et la sociabilité.

Harry soupira et remercia d'un mouvement de tête Ron qui venait de lui apporter les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation.

Il commença à couper distraitement ses racines de mandragore en fines lamelles tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil les faits et gestes de Malefoy qui tenait son couteau d'argent dans une main et des écailles de triton dans l'autre, sans pour autant commencer à les râper.

Avait-il profité de la nuit comme le lui avait demandé le Gryffondor ou n'en avait-il finalement fait qu'à sa tête ?

La deuxième option ne l'aurait pas étonné, connaissant son caractère, mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir passé une nuit reposante, étant donné son comportement amorphe, voire larvaire. Bientôt, il croisa les bras sur son bureau et posa son front dans le creux de ceux-ci, comme décidé à rattraper les heures de sommeil qui lui manquaient tant.

Harry songea que la nuit à venir risquait de ne pas être de tout repos, Malefoy étant apparemment décidé à inverser ses heures d'éveil et de sommeil, pour avancer dans sa tâche.

Soit. Peu importait la fatigue. Harry serait là.

Un coup de coude manqua de faire riper la lame sur un de ses doigts et il croisa le regard d'Hermione qui désigna Rogue. Celui-ci slalomait entre les bancs, observant le travail des élèves qui l'ignoraient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient en se concentrant sur leur chaudron ou leur extrait de mucus de veracrasse.

Message reçu ; mieux valait ne pas trop se faire remarquer. Surtout quand le vautour était dans les parages.

Le cours se déroula plus ou moins sans encombre, si ce n'est un Neville complètement décontenancé face à son chaudron qui se mit soudain à fondre et un Rogue apparemment bien décidé à le lui rappeler tout au long de l'année et même au-delà de sa scolarité (« C'est à se demander si vous la finirez un jour, Londubat. »).

_« _AH ! Mais tu sais pas faire attention, imbécile !_ »_

Tous les élèves se retournèrent vers la voix que chacun ne connaissait que trop bien, alors que Malefoy tenait son index droit au creux de sa main gauche.

_«_ Eh bien, Malefoy ? Un problème ?_»_

Comme apparu de nulle part, Rogue se retrouva aux côtés du blond. Le Serpentard lui lança un regard méfiant alors que Crabbe s'exclamait :

_«_ Vous voyez bien ! Il saigne !_ »_

Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise alors que le directeur de sa maison examinait son doigt. Effectivement, il saignait. Et sans doute un peu trop abondamment pour qu'il s'agisse d'une simple coupure.

Harry plissa des yeux quand Malefoy rétorqua :

_«_ Ouais bah... C'est ta faute, hein ! _»_

Le prince et le gorille échangèrent un regard agacé alors que Rogue fixait avec insistance l'avant-bras du jeune homme blessé.

Ce qu'il y voyait semblait le mettre dans un état d'inquiétude et d'anxiété extrême et si Harry avait pu parier dessus, il aurait juré que l'homme aux longs cheveux gras avait peur.

Il fronça les sourcils alors que Crabbe grommelait :

_«_ Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, m'sieur. _»_

Et il attrapa Malefoy par le bras qui enroulait sa robe de sorcier autour de son doigt en pleine hémorragie.

Rogue ne réagit pas immédiatement et les observa sortir avec un regard vide. Un brouhaha vibrant se manifesta presque immédiatement dans la classe et le Maître des Potions mit quelques secondes avant de faire claquer un « Silence ! » catégorique, auxquel tout le monde obéit.

Pourtant, le vacarme ne s'était pas arrêté dans la tête de Harry, qui se rongeait maintenant un ongle d'angoisse.

Merde.

Il avait réussi.

Draco Malefoy venait de lui filer entre les doigts.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ? C'était pourtant évident qu'il allait user d'un stratagème aussi ridicule. Aussi diaboliquement simple et concluant.

L'infirmerie ? Mon cul ! La Salle sur Demande et cette foutue Armoire à laquelle il n'avait plus touchée depuis des jours, oui ! Merde. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Pourquoi avait-il était aussi con ?

Il fallait qu'il sorte. Le plus vite possible.

Chaque seconde qui s'écoulait était un pas de plus que Malefoy pouvait effectuer vers son objectif.

Harry détestait être assis à ne rien pouvoir faire. Il en tremblait de frustration et de colère de s'être fait berner comme un gosse. Et Hermione le remarqua.

Les yeux verts croisèrent les yeux noisette et Harry put lire « Non. » sur les lèvres de son amie.

Dans un temps comme celui-là, tout aurait été plus simple si elle avait accepté de l'aider, mais il aurait pris trop de temps à la convaincre. Quand bien même, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle puisse comprendre.

Aussi, plongea-t-il une main au fond de son sac ; il fut content d'y trouver la minuscule boîte qu'il n'ouvrait que lorsque la situation le nécessitait vraiment.

Et ce cas-ci était un cas de force majeure.

Il prit entre ses doigts une pastille carmine et rangea rapidement la boîte à sa place habituelle. Il pouvait sentir le regard lourd de reproches qu'Hermione posait sur lui et celui d'incompréhension de son meilleur ami. Il plaça la pilule sur sa langue et la mordit au moment où un murmure désapprobateur s'éleva à côté de lui.

_«_ Non, mais j'y crois pas._ »_

Le sang s'écoula à flot de ses deux narines alors que sa camarade lui tendait un mouchoir avec un soupir résigné.

Les nougats Néensang (_production Weasley (c)_) étaient pour le moins efficaces – voire trop efficaces – et il répugnait à les utiliser car il avait toujours des difficultés à articuler la formule qui lui permettait d'arrêter l'hémorragie sans avaler une bonne dose de son propre sang.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix ; il devait rattraper Malefoy avant qu'il n'ait pu rejoindre la Réserve. C'était indispensable.

_«_ Prof... (il s'étrangla en sentant le liquide épais se coincer dans sa gorge ; ça avait vraiment un goût écœurant) Professeur Rogue !_ »_

Il vit le directeur de la maison Serpentard se pincer l'arête du nez avec impatience puis ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise face au spectacle désastreux d'un Potter dont le menton dégoulinait de sang, avec un mouchoir presque entièrement imbibé pressé contre son nez. Rogue eut un petit rictus à l'égard du Gryffondor alors qu'il lui désignait la porte d'un mouvement de la tête.

_«_ Hors de ma classe, Potter. Et vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor pour une blague d'aussi mauvais goût et pour avoir tâché mes pupitres._ »_

**. oO°Oo . oO°Oo . oO°Oo . oO°Oo . oO°Oo . oO°Oo .**

_«_ Ça ira, Draco ?

– Pour la vingtième fois, Vincent : oui. Et maintenant, file._ »_

La voix de Malefoy parvint à ses oreilles alors qu'il essuyait du mieux qu'il pouvait le sang qui avait eu le temps de coaguler à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir deux étudiants se séparer, alors qu'il tournait à l'angle du mur et passa sa cape d'Invisibilité sur ses épaules pour suivre le grand blond qui allait dans la direction opposée à celle du brun trapu.

Il y était arrivé. Il avait rattrapé Malefoy avant que celui-ci n'ait atteint la Réserve.

Les précieuses minutes que venaient de lui faire gagner les fameuses pastilles des jumeaux étaient sans doute les plus importantes depuis... Depuis pas mal de temps.

Tout en s'assurant que l'odeur et le goût ferreux de l'hémoglobine avaient quitté son visage, il continua à suivre le Serpentard qui l'entraina dans les méandres du château, évitant du mieux qu'il pouvait les surveillants ou fantômes, étant donné qu'il était momentanément incapable de se rendre invisible. Harry songea une nouvelle fois que la Cape de son père était vraiment pratique.

Malgré cela, ne pas utiliser les raccourcis lui permettait de redécouvrir le château sous un jour différent. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il plus emprunté normalement ces couloirs pour passer d'un étage à l'autre ? Et les escaliers ? Il ne se rappelait même plus de la dernière fois où il avait gravi leurs marches – après tout, ils étaient capricieux, et c'était tellement plus simple et court de se rendre d'un lieu à l'autre avec l'aide de la Carte du Maraudeur.

A croire que cette petite promenade allait le rendre nostalgique.

Mais il ne perdait pas sa proie de vue et encore moins lorsque celle-ci, une fois arrivée au rez-de chaussée, redescendit les escaliers pour se diriger vers... Les cachots.

Et plus précisément la salle commune des Serpentards.

Harry fronça les sourcils et hésita un instant avant de suivre la longue silhouette qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de l'école. Peut-être avait-il besoin d'un outil supplémentaire pour procéder à la réparation de l'Armoire ? Ou d'une potion, d'un objet, sort, machin qui pouvait lui être utile ? Il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir.

Rapidement, ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la Salle commune et se glissèrent à l'intérieur après que Malefoy ait prononcé le mot de passe (« Écorchures ». Charmant programme.) d'une drôle de voix grave que Harry ne lui connaissait pas.

Le Serpentard poussa un soupir de soulagement alors qu'il pénétrait dans le salon désert et davantage lorsqu'il se laissa tomber dans un des nombreux fauteuils en cuir noir présents autour de la table aux pieds de jade.

Non mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il glandait ?

L'adolescent blond s'étira et croisa les mains derrière sa nuque, ses talons maintenant posés sur le bord en verre de la table.

Il était seul. Complètement seul dans cette salle commune aux mêmes dimensions que celle de Gryffondor.

Alors... C'était tout ce qu'il voulait ?

Juste profiter d'un peu de temps pour lui ?

Non, mais il se foutait de sa gueule ou quoi !

Harry serra les poings alors qu'il sentait une étrange colère et incompréhension monter en lui.

Puis, sans prévenir, il arracha sa cape d'Invisibilité de ses épaules et se précipita sur le Serpentard dont les yeux gris s'ouvrirent tout ronds. Le brun attrapa son ennemi par le col de sa chemise, alors qu'une paire d'iris émeraudes fusillaient ce dernier du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Mal... _»_

Soudain, un sourire.

Un regard qui se transforme et brise toutes les certitudes.

Harry sentit son énervement se muer en surprise et en frustration irrépressibles.

Lentement, les cheveux du jeune homme qui lui faisait face raccourcirent et devinrent plus foncés, tout comme les yeux qui l'observaient avec attention et amusement. Peu à peu, les vêtements devinrent trop étroits, les fibres gémissant sous la pression brutale qu'elles durent supporter. Des boutons d'acné crevèrent la peau parfaite. L'arête du nez devenait large, disgracieuse. La bouche immense, tordue. Les yeux porcins.

Vincent Crabbe se tenait devant Harry Potter qui ne trouvait pas de mots pour signifier la stupéfaction qui l'avait écrasé.

Draco Malefoy venait, une fois de plus, de lui montrer à quel point un serpent pouvait être plus malin que le lion, même si il était coincé sous ses griffes.

Harry déglutit en relâchant l'imposteur mordu de Polynectar pour reprendre sa course dans l'autre sens, sa course vers le véritable Malefoy qui était sans doute dans la Réserve depuis de longues minutes, maintenant.

Et alors qu'il poussait des jurons tous plus furieux les uns que les autres, il pouvait entendre les rires du sbire du Prince des Serpentards diminuer de plus en plus à cause de la distance qu'il mettait entre eux et de la porte de la salle commune qui se refermait lentement.

**. oO°Oo . oO°Oo . oO°Oo . oO°Oo . oO°Oo . oO°Oo .**

Draco retint difficilement un gémissement de soulagement lorsqu'il eut l'Armoire sous les yeux.

Il tomba à genoux alors que son corps mince flottait à présent dans les vêtements de Crabbe.

Le Serpentard eut du mal à respirer et son cœur tambourinait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, presque aussi fort que les poings de Harry qui s'abattaient contre les portes de la Réserve, maintenant closes.

**. oO°Oo . oO°Oo . oO°Oo . oO°Oo . oO°Oo . oO°Oo .**

**P.O.V. Harry :**

Tu m'as baisé, Malefoy.

J'me suis fait avoir comme un putain de débutant.

Comment est-ce que j'ai pu être aussi débile ?

C'était pourtant évident, limpide, clair comme de l'eau de roche que tu préparais quelque chose, que t'allais me filer entre les doigts. A croire que je suis aveugle.

Aveugle ou tout simplement con.

J'aurais du remarquer que ton attitude n'était pas normale, que tu n'étais pas "toi-même".

Je croyais te connaître, Malefoy.

Je le croyais alors que je ne devrais même pas le prétendre.

Mais tant d'années de dédain et de haine viscérale laissent une drôle d'impression, hein ? Ça fait déjà plus de cinq ans. Comment veux-tu que j'oublie tout ça ?

T'es bien trop chiant pour qu'on t'oublie, de toute manière. Une vraie plaie.

Tu me cours sur le système, tu sais ? A tel point que je me demande si accepter ta poignée de main en première année ne m'aurait pas rendu la vie plus facile.

J'en ai ras-le-bol de tes caprices, de tes insultes, de tes coups, tes sorts, tes grimaces, tes sourires, tes doigts, yeux, sourcils, gestes, détours. J'en ai marre. Marre de toi.

Et d'autant plus depuis que j'ai juré de pas te laisser tomber.

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Je ne me savais pas aussi masochiste, merde ! Pourquoi est-ce que, pour une fois dans ma vie, je pouvais pas tout simplement la fermer et te foutre la paix !

Merde. Merde merde MERDE !

Et tu vas l'ouvrir cette porte, putain ! Je vais vraiment finir par attirer le concierge en te gueulant après !

J'ai fait la plus grosse connerie de ma vie. Je sais que j'ai promis de t'aider ; je me souviens parfaitement t'avoir assuré qu'il n'arriverait rien, ni à toi, ni à tes parents. Mais comment veux-tu que je fasse quoi que ce soit si tu fuis, si tu fais l'exact opposé de ce qu'il faudrait que tu fasses ?

Si seulement on pouvait parler. Juste une fois. Même en s'envoyant des saloperies à la tronche, j'm'en foutrais pas mal. Mais il faut qu'on parle, Malefoy. C'est pas en te cloîtrant dans cette foutue pièce que les choses avanceront. Il faut que tu luttes, il faut que tu ...

« Ouvre cette porte, bordel ! _»_

... que tu te battes. Tu crois faire le bon choix en acceptant de faire ce qu'il te demande. Mais tu as tort. Et je sais que tu en es conscient. Poudlard ne pourra pas te protéger indéfiniment, Malefoy. Tu agis de l'intérieur, comme un abcès qui mûrit, mûrit, mais il faut l'éclater avant que cette zone ne se gangrène. Je te croyais plus fier. Plus combattif. Savoir que tu n'as pas le choix me met hors de moi.

Et sans doute davantage parce que tu n'es plus celui que je connaissais. Que je croyais connaître.

Tu n'as qu'à retourner ta veste, Malefoy. Mais tu dois surtout mettre ta fierté de côté et accepter l'aide que Dumbledore peut te fournir.

Tu n'es pas seul.

Et pourquoi je te dis pas ça, en face, hein ? Pourquoi j'ai pas vu tout ça avant ? Pourquoi j'ai attendu pour enfin te tendre cette main que je t'ai refusée la toute première fois ?

Sans doute parce que tu la charcutais dès que tu le pouvais. Tu lui crachais dessus, la brûlais du dessous, la brisais en chaque coin. Tu n'es que rancune, Malefoy ; Serpentard te va si bien.

Ne crois pas que je te pardonne. Quoi que tu dises ou fasses, tu es et restes un connard. Un pauvre petit con né avec une cuillère en argent dans le cul. Avec tellement de fric et de luxe que tu savais pas quoi en faire. Avec une famille de cinglés qui t'ont bien reproduit à leur image. Avec une famille. Une famille.

« MALEFOY ! _»_

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je sais que tu ne me ferais pas perdre mon temps si tu le voulais vraiment. A croire que tout n'est question d'honneur à tes yeux ; ce serait une trop grande honte d'accepter mon aide, d'accepter l'aide de "Harry Potter"_._

T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre con orgueilleux. Les Malefoy en sont tous. Je me demande encore pourquoi je perds mon temps avec toi et, immédiatement, je sais que la question ne devrait même pas se poser. Ça ne m'amuse pas de te courir après, d'essayer de te raisonner par tous les moyens_. _D'autant plus que tu fais toujours le contraire de ce que j'espère de toi. C'est bien simple. Je dis "blanc", pour toi c'est "noir". "Oui" pour moi, "non" pour toi. "Non", c'est "oui". "D'accord", "hors de question". "Merde", "fleur". (*)

Ça m'amuse pas, non... mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis tout simplement pas capable de te laisser crever la bouche ouverte. Et quoi que tu penses, j'en ai jamais rêvé non plus.

T'es humain, Malefoy, même si tu t'emploies à ne pas l'être. Je vais t'ouvrir les yeux sur ce point et te prouver que c'est vrai.

« Dégage ! _»_

Foutue chatte. Je suis sûre que Rusard l'a équipée d'un radar à sa naissance. Et, vu son regard, elle me lâchera pas. J'ai plus qu'à partir.

Mais crois pas que ce soit fini, Malefoy. Ce soir, je serai là, comme à chaque fois.

On va discuter.

Tu vas redevenir comme avant.

Et tu vas changer.

Tu n'es plus seul.

**Fin du P.O.V.**

**. oO°Oo . oO°Oo . oO°Oo . oO°Oo . oO°Oo . oO°Oo .**

Draco hésita longtemps avant de sortir. Il ne savait plus combien de temps il avait passé dans cette salle, à se torturer les méninges pour faire fonctionner cette Armoire, lançant des sorts à tout va, allant même jusqu'à utiliser ses _mains_ pour vérifier les divers mécanismes qui la composaient.

Il stagnait.

Depuis le début, le Serpentard savait que la tâche ne serait pas facile, mais il espérait tout de même avoir une chance de s'en sortir ; à présent, il comptait les jours qui le séparaient de la fin de l'année scolaire, rendant son humeur toujours plus sombre et maussade.

Si seulement cette voix intérieure pouvait le lâcher de temps à autre.

Ce murmure qui lui promettait que tout serait plus facile s'il acceptait l'aide d'un certain Gryffondor.

Qu'il aille se faire foutre. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre. Il n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne, d'autant plus si par "aide", Potter entendait le courser à chaque minute du jour et de la nuit. Il n'avait besoin de personne et encore moins de ça.

Ce type le rendait dingue depuis le début ; à croire qu'il comptait établir un record. Dans la catégorie "Chieurs Nés", les concurrents sont : Dobby, le vieux fou, Rogue et Harry Potter.

Nul besoin de préciser qui serait le champion attitré.

Draco soupira ; son esprit fatigué le poussait dans ses derniers retranchements, l'invitant à penser à des choses toutes plus idiotes les unes que les autres. Ce n'était pas le moment. Vraiment pas.

Avec l'espoir que tout serait bientôt fini, il posa la main sur la poignée et entrouvrit la porte... pour se voir obligé de s'en écarter précipitamment, Potter venant de l'ouvrir brutalement.

Harry était revenu depuis dix minutes à peine, guettant silencieusement le moment où le blond se déciderait à sortir. Il avait surveillé chaque seconde la position de l'adolescent grâce à la Carte du Maraudeur (s'attirant des regards de plus en plus suspicieux d'Hermione) et avait juré silencieusement à chaque nouvelle heure de cours, craignant que Malefoy en profite pour filer. A la fin de la journée, il avait hésité longuement avant de se rendre à la Grande Salle pour reprendre quelques forces (il avait même battu Ron sur la rapidité d'engloutissement du repas, c'était dire) et filer en sens inverse pour surveiller toute tentative de sortie de son ennemi de toujours. Sa patience avait fini par être récompensée.

« Malefoy. _»_

Le blond soupira pour seule réponse alors que le brun posait sa cape d'Invisibilité sur une épaule. Draco était épuisé ; il avait juste envie de retrouver son lit, mais savait aussi qu'une fois dedans, il serait incapable de fermer l'œil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux blonds.

– Tu le sais très bien. _»_

Harry referma la porte, ne laissant même pas l'occasion au Serpentard de tenter un pas vers l'extérieur. Une lueur d'agacement traversa les yeux gris alors que ceux d'émeraude ne les lâchaient pas un instant. Quelques secondes passèrent, l'un comme l'autre ne sachant trop que dire. Draco savait que le Gryffondor avait pris l'habitude de l'emmerder sans raison précise, n'importe quelle situation faisant l'affaire.

Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas dans "n'importe quelle situation" et que Malefoy n'avait pas envie d'entendre ce que le balafré avait à lui dire ; il voulait juste qu'il lui foute la paix et le lui fit savoir en tournant les talons. Maintenant que la porte était gardée, il n'avait d'autre choix que faire demi-tour en espérant que ce crétin se lasserait tôt ou tard.

Ce qui ne fut pas le cas, bien évidemment. Pire encore, le parasite s'était de nouveau mis à le suivre. S'il lui refaisait le coup de lui lancer un sort...

« Malefoy, il faut qu'on parle. _»_

Le blond soupira une nouvelle fois, d'une façon bien plus agacée que résignée cette fois-ci_, _sans pour autant lui accorder un regard ou se retourner.

Harry se mordit la lèvre en se calant sur le rythme lent du Serpentard qui semblait complètement désintéressé de sa présence – une nouvelle chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas, car, même si c'était pour lui témoigner sa haine journalière, Malefoy ne laissait jamais passer une occasion lorsqu'il le croisait dans les couloirs.

Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il avait pris le risque de laisser sa baguette dans sa poche et de toute faire pour résister à la tentation de la sortir à la moindre bévue. Mais Malefoy ne lui rendait pas la chose facile ; un maléfice du saucisson aurait été bienvenu. Certes, ce n'aurait pas été très diplomatique (et le regard que lui avait lancé le garçon la dernière fois le dissuadait de recommencer), mais ça aurait facilité les choses pour qu'il se décide à l'écouter.

Encore fallait-il qu'il eut quelque chose à dire. Ou, du moins, qu'il ait les couilles de le lui annoncer en face.

Ce qui était bien plus difficile.

Comment aurait-il pu demander à Malefoy de s'asseoir sur son orgueil si lui-même n'en était même pas capable ? Il soupira à son tour, continuant à suivre le Serpentard qui se dirigeait, comme à son habitude, vers l'objet qui les opposait. Harry n'osait même pas imaginer le merdier dans lequel il se serait trouvé si Malefoy avait décidé de le perdre à travers ce dédale.

C'est donc presque avec soulagement qu'il le vit se figer devant l'Armoire, lui offrant son dos droit et ses cheveux plus décoiffés qu'à l'accoutumée pour seule vision.

Harry hésita un instant avant de faire quelques pas pour réduire la distance qui les séparait et choisit précisément ses mots avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

Ce qu'il n'eut pas l'occasion de faire, car l'autre adolescent le coupa en pleine inspiration :

« Il faut croire que je n'ai pas été assez explicite. Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter, Potter. Ce que tu as à me dire ne m'intéresse pas. _»_

Ce ton courtois voilait à peine la menace qui y flottait. C'est ce qui poussa le Gryffondor à se lancer.

« Eh bien, tu vas faire un effort.

– Ça, ça m'étonnerait.

– J'te laisse pas le choix de toute manière.

– Tu le vois pas, Potter, mais je lève les yeux au ciel. Et je suis à deux doigts de planter mes doigts dans mes oreilles et de chanter à tue-tête pour pas t'entendre.

– ... C'est la chose la plus futile et la plus puérile que tu aurais fait. Et je pèse mes mots.

– Tu me laisses effectivement pas le choix. _»_

Un rictus nerveux se dessina sur les lèvres de Harry qui hésita une nouvelle fois. Il n'aurait sans doute plus droit à une chance comme celle-ci : se trouver seul à seul avec Malefoy sans que ce dernier ne déblatère des insultes ou ne veuille lui jeter un sort avant qu'il n'ait l'occasion d'ouvrir la bouche. Il fallait qu'il trouve les mots justes pour qu'il accepte de l'écouter. Le Survivant se répéta inlassablement que l'avenir de Poudlard et du monde des Sorciers en dépendait, tout comme celui de Malefoy.

Merlin, pourquoi était-ce si difficile ?

« Draco. _»_

Le blond se retourna en entendant son prénom passer pour la première fois les lèvres de son ennemi désigné. Un frisson désagréable parcourut son échine alors que Saint Potter détournait les yeux sans pour autant lui donner l'occasion de l'interrompre.

Bien. Maintenant qu'il avait son attention...

« Je... Je suis désolé de ce qui t'arrive. Vraiment. Et l'idée de te laisser te démerder m'a plusieurs fois traversée l'esprit, mais... _»_

_Mais ?_

« Je peux pas. Pas parce que ce serait trop cruel (il grimaça). Enfin, si... Ce serait beaucoup trop cruel. Même toi, tu ne mérites pas ça. Aussi con sois-tu._ »_

Le Serpentard ne vacilla même pas sous l'insulte. Il conservait son regard gris sur le visage de Harry qui esquissait lentement un pas en avant. Le Gryffondor était perdu ; les mots coulaient sans qu'il ne le réalise vraiment. Il les avait pourtant tournés et retournés dans sa tête. Le silence pesant de Malefoy était bien pire que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

« Seulement, je peux rien faire tout seul. Et toi, tu n'y arriveras pas non plus. Il faut que...

– Tais-toi. _»_

La voix du vert et argent était aussi pâle que sa peau. Elle manquait de conviction et de hargne, ce à quoi il avait toujours habitué Harry. Ce dernier se décida à le regarder en face.

« Tu pourras pas te cacher éternellement. Dumbledore sait tout ce qui se passe entre ces murs, Draco (il avait hésité sur le dernier mot, comme s'il s'était agi d'un mot usé, impossible à prononcer). Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit déjà au courant. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il ait demandé à Rogue de te surveiller ?

– Rogue n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! C'est ma... _» _

Il s'arrêta de justesse alors que le balafré plissait imperceptiblement les yeux. Draco était passé à deux doigts de commettre une grossière erreur ; ses mains en tremblèrent d'énervement.

« Il n'est pas aussi innocent que tu le prétends. Je suis sûr que tu sais pourquoi il te suit. Que ce soit par ordre de Dumbledore ou de qui que ce soit d'autre, il est... préoccupé. Et je dois avouer que moi aussi.

– Tais-toi !

– Non ! Il faut que tu ouvres les yeux, merde ! Arrête de croire que tu es seul au monde et que ton destin est déjà tout tracé. Il faut que tu luttes ; tu m'as déjà prouvé tant de fois que tu en étais capable. T'es un hargneux. Pire qu'un roquet. Tu vas vraiment laisser Voldemort te reléguer au rang de clebs qui se soumet à tout, la queue entre les jambes ? Tu vaux mieux que ça !

– La ferme, Potter ! Tu sais rien de ce qui se passe ! T'es au courant de rien ! Je t'interdis de me juger !

– Alors, arrête de rester là, les bras croisés !

– C'qui t'emmerde, c'est que je fasse pas ce que, _toi_, tu veux ! Mais j'agis, Potter ! A ma manière et pour une raison bien précise !

– Ce n'est pas la BONNE raison ! Sérieux, Malefoy ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je suis au courant de ce que tu trafiques ! Il faudrait être aveugle pour pas le comprendre !

– Super ! Tu veux une médaille ? railla le Serpentard qui avait de plus en plus de difficultés à garder son calme.

– Non. Simplement que tu me fasses confiance.

– C'est pas près d'arriver. _»_

Le jeune homme se détourna à nouveau, vissant ses pupilles sur l'Armoire. Ce type allait vraiment réussir à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Dire qu'au début, il ne voulait même pas se faire remarquer. Potter avait tout... allait tout gâcher une nouvelle fois.

Pourtant, le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'était que Draco était à deux doigts de craquer. Les paroles du Gryffondor fissuraient peu à peu ses certitudes (qui n'en étaient pas réellement, à bien y réfléchir) et l'envie de tout lui laisser entre les mains se faisait de plus en plus oppressante. Mais il était hors de question qu'il accepte. Ça avait beau être de la fierté mal placée, jamais il n'accepterait l'aide de... de ce pauvre con et du vieux gâteux qui leur servait de directeur. En y songeant de manière plus critique, il réalisa que ce dernier ne pourrait, de toute manière, jamais rivaliser avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais, Potter...

« Draco, écoute.

– Mais arrête de m'appeler comme ça, merde ! siffla-t-il.

– Je peux te promettre que tout se passera bien. Je sais que tu as peur, mais...

– ... la ferme...

– ... il faut que tu fasses un choix. Et, crois-moi, la voie dans laquelle tu t'es engagée n'est pas la bonne. Dumbledore peut t'aider.

– La ferme.

– Avec lui, tu peux être sûr qu'il n'arrivera rien à tes parents. Tu as raison, je ne sais rien, ni de toi, ni de ta famille, mais ne fais pas la même erreur que ton père.

– La... **ferme**...

– Tu n'es pas obligé de suivre ses traces ; tu crois ne pas avoir le choix, mais je t'assure que tu l'as. Tu es... quelqu'un de fort, Malefoy. Je le sais parce que ça fait près de six ans que tu me le prouves. C'est aussi pour cela que Voldemort te voulait dans ses rangs.

– La ferme !

– Il te suffit juste d'accepter mon aide. Notre aide. Tu n'es pas obligé de...

– LA FERME !

– Tu n'es pas seul. Draco, tu...

– **NON MAIS TU VAS FERMER TA GUEULE !** _» _

Harry accueillit le coup de poing sans broncher. Il savait que ses paroles le pousseraient à bout et que la main qu'il avait posée sur l'épaule du vert et argent finirait d'attiser sa colère. Mais, si recevoir quelques coups était un risque à prendre pour qu'il accepte de l'écouter, le Gryffondor se dit que ce n'était pas cher payé. Il trébucha un peu en arrière, massant sa mâchoire douloureuse alors que l'autre sorcier avançait à nouveau vers lui, ses yeux semblant s'assombrir à chaque pas.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin apprendre à te mêler de ton cul, Potter ? _» _

Il ressemblait à un animal sauvage ; furieux et combattif. Même si Harry l'avait déjà souvent poussé à bout, jamais il ne l'avait vu dans une telle rage.

Draco empoigna le col du garçon et le poussa brusquement contre la bibliothèque sur laquelle il s'était déjà retrouvé quelques jours auparavant. Il en profita pour lui envoyer un nouveau coup, dans l'abdomen cette fois, et le brun souffla brusquement sous le choc.

« T'aurais mieux fait de crever avec tes parents il y a seize ans ! Mais nooon ! Il a fallu que tu **survives** ! Harry Potter, l'enfant prodige ! Harry Potter, le pauvre con qui me pourrit la vie ! _» _

Il secoua son ennemi de toujours lors des dernières syllabes, cognant en rythme l'arrière de sa tête. Mais, à part ses mains qui essayaient de lui faire lâcher prise, il ne réagissait pas, comme honteux de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Eh bien, il avait voulu qu'il l'écoute, la voilà sa réponse !

« Tu m'emmerdes, Potter ! J'en ai ras-le-bol de tes discours à la noix ! "Et Dumbledore ceci, et Rogue cela !" ; je n'ai besoin de personne ! Quand est-ce que tu vas te mettre ça dans le crâne ? ! _» _

Putain. Il avait vraiment réussi à lui faire perdre tout contrôle ; sa voix devenait de plus en plus hystérique alors qu'il poursuivait :

« Je suis un Malefoy ! Je suis fort ! Et je n'échouerai pas pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai pas le choix et que j'ai décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout ! Tu ne pourras rien faire pour m'en empêcher. **Est-ce que c'est clair ? !** _» _

Potter ne réagit pas. Il resta la tête obligeamment tournée vers le bas, refusant d'affronter le regard de Draco. Celui-ci était essoufflé et son cœur battait à toute allure alors qu'il attendait le foutu "Oui" qui confirmerait qu'ils en avaient terminé. Ses mains tremblaient, mais ne lâchaient pas prise, serrant toujours entre leurs longs doigts fins le col de chemise du Gryffondor qui hésita pendant plusieurs secondes avant de répondre.

« Alors... Tu n'as besoin de personne._ »_

Bon, apparemment, ça, il l'avait compris. C'était déjà quelque chose de pris.

« Non.

– Et... tu penses pouvoir y arriver seul. _»_

Draco retint difficilement un soupir. Le binoclard était long à la détente, mais à ce point, ça en devenait presque flippant.

« Exactement._ » _

Il méprisa ce manque d'assurance qu'il avait soudain dans la voix. Bien sûr qu'il pouvait y arriver ! Il devait y arriver. Ne fut-ce que pour le faire chier...

Finalement, Potter se décida à lever la tête vers lui. Qu'il fasse attention à ce qu'il dise ; Malefoy avait plutôt tendance à perdre patience en ce moment.

« Alors, pourquoi tu pleures ? _» _

Son ennemi ne l'avait pas frappé, mais ce fut un véritable coup de poing qu'il reçut dans l'estomac. Il relâcha brusquement sa prise alors que les yeux émeraude le fixaient un peu trop intensément ; Draco y lisait des tas de choses, et plus il s'y attardait, moins il appréciait. Compassion, pitié. Il n'avait pas besoin de tout ça ! Il... Il était fort, comme le Balafré l'avait si bien souligné. Il n'avait besoin de personne. Il pouvait agir seul. Il devait... Seul. Il...

« Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? (dit-il d'un ton un peu trop aigu, si peu maîtrisé, avant de reculer d'un pas) Je ne pleure p... _» _

Il passa le tranchant de sa main sur sa joue où une trainée de sueur avait pris place depuis quelques secondes, mais aussitôt l'avait-il effacée qu'une autre prenait sa place. Cela surprit Draco ; lui qui avait un débit de transpiration plutôt faible ne comprit pas pourquoi il suait autant. Il frotta sa main sur l'autre joue. Puis il recommença sur la première.

Encore. Et encore. Et encore.

« Putain ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, Potter ? _»_

Ses forces le quittaient petit à petit, alors que sa respiration s'accélérait. Le Serpentard avait l'impression de suffoquer et sentir le regard du Gryffondor sur lui n'arrangeait en rien les choses.

« Malefoy...

_–_ Non ! Surtout ne me touche pas ! _» _

Le jeune homme se tenait la poitrine en déambulant à travers les étagères ; Harry avait l'impression de voir un animal blessé qui luttait vivement, mais inutilement. Il savait que, d'ici quelques instants, le jeune homme ne pourrait plus retenir ce qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il le vit trébucher mais conserva néanmoins ses distances ; il ne tenait pas à le brusquer davantage.

Malefoy se redressa et déambula à travers les rayons, fuyant quelque chose d'invisible et d'effrayant. Il erra moins d'une minute, le binoclard sur ses talons avant de se laisser tomber sur un vieux canapé poussiéreux. Sa poitrine était broyée sous la peur et l'incompréhension ; que lui arrivait-il ? Ses doigts serraient sa chemise, comme s'il espérait qu'ils aspirent la douleur qui brûlait sa peau. Il respirait avec moins de difficultés, mais la sueur coulait toujours.

« Malefoy.

– Ta gueule ! »

Harry s'arrêta net alors que le Serpentard passait une paume sur son visage trempé par les larmes. Il niait tout en bloc, refusait ce nouvel instant de faiblesse, bien plus violent que le précédent. Jamais son ennemi désigné ne l'avait vu dans une telle détresse.

Lentement, il fit un pas en avant ; Draco, de son côté, observait sa main humide d'un air mort. Il y eut un silence. Lourd. Étouffant. Le brun ne savait comment s'en dépêtrer. Il n'osait plus bouger, ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire. Les yeux gris rencontrèrent les yeux verts.

« Pourquoi ? »

La question resta en suspens, flottant dans l'air à présent aussi épais que de la jelly anglaise (**). Harry ne sut que répondre.

« J'ai... J'ai jamais... Pas... Pas comme ça... Je... »

Le Serpentard hoqueta de nombreuses fois alors qu'un torrent de larmes se déversait sur ses joues. Un long hurlement finit par jaillir hors de sa bouche. Son corps aminci se recroquevillait sur lui-même, prostré sur ce divan crasseux sur lequel il n'aurait sans doute pas posé un regard dans d'autres circonstances. Il hurla ; sa voix se cassait de plus en plus sous la souffrance qu'il tentait d'éjecter hors de lui et qui fonçait droit, tout droit sur Harry.

Ce dernier ne bougeait pas ; il observait, les bras ballants, l'étrange spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu le Serpentard dans un tel état ; faible, prostré, gueulard, chialant. Harry aurait sans doute du éprouver une joie malsaine face à son ennemi si... pitoyable, mais seule la compassion était présente. La compassion et un étrange mélange de tristesse et de soudaine affection pour cette âme et ce corps fragilisés. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était que Draco avait besoin d'aide.

Bientôt, les cris firent place aux plaintes et aux gémissements presque silencieux. Le Prince des Serpentards murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles tandis que le Gryffondor demeurait immobile. Il sentait qu'il ne pouvait rester ainsi indéfiniment, mais aucun des gestes qui lui venaient à l'esprit et qu'il aurait pu faire ne lui semblait convenable. Les seuls contacts qu'il eut jamais échangés avec Malefoy relevaient plus des coups que des « touchers courtois ». Pas même une poignée de main. Une nouvelle fois, il se reprocha de ne pas l'avoir acceptée lorsque le blond la lui avait proposée.

Le Serpentard ne réagissait plus. Harry pouvait voir son dos se soulever au rythme de sa respiration encore saccadée, mais il n'émettait plus aucun son.

Agacé de sa propre absence de réaction, le Gryffondor finit par s'asseoir sur l'autre coussin du divan deux personnes, les mains croisées sur ses genoux. Une pudeur idiote l'empêchait de regarder l'autre adolescent qui sanglotait toujours, bien que moins brutalement qu'auparavant. Il se demanda ce à quoi il pouvait penser en ce moment : sans doute ses parents ; très certainement Voldemort. Ou peut-être avait-il l'esprit trop embrouillé pour cela.

Les yeux verts s'égarèrent difficilement sur la nuque du vert et argent ; les cheveux blonds étaient décoiffés et secs.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, le brun tendit sa main gauche pour la poser sur une des épaules du corps meurtri. Draco sursauta et le repoussa avant de faire volte-face.

« Ne me touche pas ! »

Ses yeux étaient rouges et épuisés ; pourtant, une lueur dangereuse y régnait. Malefoy semblait au bord de la rupture.

« Malefoy, calme-toi.

– J'ai pas besoin de tes conseils ! »

Il recommençait à crier, avec moins de hargne cependant. L'adolescent semblait... désespéré. Simplement et profondément désespéré.

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent sans ciller et l'un d'eux eut soudain un rire sans joie. Très court. A peine le temps d'un battement de cils.

« Me regarde pas comme ça, Potter ; t'es pas innocent dans l'affaire.

– Je sais. »

Qu'il le reconnaisse aussi facilement fit tiquer le Serpentard. Il balayait en deux mots ce pour quoi Draco le tenait responsable ; après tout, s'il ne lui avait pas collé aux fesses depuis ces longues semaines, l'affaire aurait été emballée et pliée depuis longtemps. Il aurait retrouvé ses parents et...

Ses parents...

Leur simple souvenir suffit à ramener des larmes qui ne tardèrent pas à déborder de ses paupières. Il les essuya distraitement avant d'enchaîner :

« Tu vas décidément pas me foutre la paix, hein ? »

La colère, la peur, le désarroi grondaient en lui comme jamais. Il mourrait d'envie de frapper, griffer, taillader ce visage si horriblement préoccupé ; il souhaitait crever ses yeux faussement compatissants ; arracher ses cheveux bêtement décoiffés. Il abhorrait cette proximité que Potter lui imposait.

« Non.

– Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne-t-il guère ?

– J'ai pas l'intention de te lâcher, Malefoy. Tant que tu n'auras pas reconnu que t'as besoin d'aide ; tant que t'auras pas compris que tu es trop... faible, trop seul pour affronter ça, je te foutrai pas la paix, non. »

Draco voulut rétorquer, mais sa gorge était trop serrée pour cela. Putain, mais pour qui il se prenait, le Balafré ?

« Tu me contredis même pas. T'es pas capable d'y arriver seul, Draco.

– Mais tais-toi ! »

Il abattit un premier poing sur le buste du Gryffondor qui tressaillit à peine sous le coup. Draco le frappa plusieurs fois, toujours plus faiblement. Il ponctuait chaque frappe de divers ''Tais-toi !'' et autres ''La ferme !".

Harry ne savait que faire. Il entendait la voix du Serpentard se tordre sous l'effort et la fatigue alors que de nouvelles perles d'eau salée s'écoulaient de ses yeux de nacre. Le blond cessa rapidement de s'acharner sur le corps du rouge et or ; sa tête s'inclina, épuisée et pleine de peur et de questions alors que ses doigts pâles se pressaient douloureusement sur les épaules de son ennemi d'enfance. Ses bras tendus le maintenaient à distance, ce qui, étrangement, mit Harry mal à l'aise.

Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour rassurer quelqu'un et « consoler » Malefoy était sans doute une des premières choses pour lesquelles il n'avait pas le moindre talent. Lui parler était déjà suffisamment difficile.

Pourtant, il sentait qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Il ne savait pas quoi et encore moins comment, mais il devait agir. Il ne doutait pas qu'il le regretterait sans doute énormément par la suite, mais... Draco avait besoin de quelqu'un. Besoin de mots précis ou de mots troubles, peu importe. Il en avait besoin.

Et peut-être en était-il de même pour Harry.

Maladroitement, il leva ses mains.

Bon, ça, c'était fait. Ensuite ?

Il pouvait peut-être les poser sur son visage ?

_Sois pas idiot, Harry, tu veux vraiment qu'il te morde ?_

Hm. Lui donner une gifle, peut-être ?

_Mais bien sûr, ça va forcément arranger les choses._

Partir en courant, alors ?

_Ça aussi, ça va arranger les choses._

Il maudit sa conscience un peu trop fertile et décida de poser ses paumes sur l'endroit le plus accessible ; les épaules de Malefoy. Ce dernier ne réagit pas.

Et maintenant ?

_Une petite macarena ?_

Un rictus lui échappa ; il avait rarement été aussi nerveux. C'était idiot, il le savait parfaitement, mais il « bloquait ». Quelque chose s'était verrouillé en lui depuis sa rencontre avec le Serpentard ; Draco Malefoy l'avait toujours tenu à distance, creusant l'écart avec les moqueries et les insultes ; le gouffre s'était agrandi de plus en plus et franchir cette distance d'un seul bond était risqué. Risqué... et incroyablement tentant.

D'instinct, il se laissa guider par ses propres gestes : sa prise s'affermit sur les épaules de Malefoy ; il plia lentement les bras pour réduire la distance qui les séparait. Lentement, centimètre par centimètre, il attirait Draco vers lui.

Le front du Serpentard entra en contact avec sa clavicule.

À travers le tissu de son pull, il put sentir le souffle de Malefoy.

Harry retenait le sien.

Il devina une empreinte humide sur sa peau au moment où le vert et argent se mit à nouveau à pleurer.

Ses bras l'enveloppèrent.

Le jeune homme blond ne réagissait pas et l'autre sorcier ne savait s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non. Sa respiration était difficile et sa gorge aride ; il aurait presque préféré que Malefoy lui envoie un nouveau coup pour lui remettre les idées en place.

« Ça va aller. »

Il avait bredouillé d'un ton incertain, pas vraiment convaincu de ces paroles qui se voulaient rassurantes.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? »

La voix éraillée le fit sursauter, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il relâche cette étrange étreinte, presque « contre-nature ». Sans trop réfléchir, Harry répondit :

« J'en sais rien, justement. Mais ça va aller.

– T'es con, Potter. »

Le con soupira.

« Je sais... »

La scène incroyable demeura immobile quelques secondes ; Draco pleurait silencieusement sur l'épaule du Survivant qui le tenait maladroitement contre lui sans avoir d'autre solution qu'attendre que cela se termine.

Et une fois cela fait, quelle attitude adopter ?

La moquerie n'était pas de mise. L'agressivité encore moins.

Tout ce que Harry savait, c'était qu'il ne regrettait pas son geste.

Et c'était flippant. Horriblement, délicieusement flippant.

Une odeur de shampooing aux tons sucrés de miel parvint à ses narines, se mélangeant à celle de la poussière.

Il ne bougeait toujours pas.

« Mère... »

Un murmure étouffé s'insinua jusqu'à ses oreilles alors que son buste était de moins en moins sec.

« Je... Je peux pas... J'y arriverai pas. »

Les épaules aiguës se soulevèrent par à-coups alors que de nouveaux sanglots secouaient le corps épuisé.

Harry sentit quelque chose se fissurer en lui.

Et peut-être était-ce sa colère, sa hargne envers ce Serpentard blond qui l'avait poussé à bout depuis leur rencontre.

Peut-être était-ce sa rancune vis-à-vis de ses insultes qui le blessaient toujours plus.

Peut-être était-ce sa jalousie ; sa jalousie de savoir que même _lui_ avait une famille.

Peut-être était-ce sa peur de le tenir ainsi contre lui.

Peut-être était-ce autre chose.

Il n'en savait rien.

Et ne l'apprendrait que des années plus tard.

Ainsi, il ne comprit pas pourquoi il serra Draco plus fort qu'auparavant.

Il ne comprit pas non plus pourquoi cette odeur de miel acide satura l'atmosphère.

Ni pourquoi il sentit soudain sa joue contre la sienne.

Pourquoi il murmura son prénom.

Pourquoi il le fit mourir sur sa bouche humide.

Le contact dura moins d'une seconde.

Ni le Gryffondor, ni le Serpentard ne surent s'ils pouvaient parler d'un baiser.

Harry s'écarta.

Malefoy plongea ses yeux gris dans les deux océans verts.

Le brun n'avait toujours pas desserré son étreinte. Il la raffermit même davantage quand il se pencha une nouvelle fois vers son ennemi, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Des doigts serrés en un poing implacable le cueillirent au menton ; il s'écroula sur le sol alors que Malefoy s'était redressé de toute sa hauteur, ses pupilles lançant des éclairs alarmants.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? »

Il avait dépassé la limite.

Et pas d'un pied, pas d'un orteil. Il venait de la sauter à pied joints, après une course acharnée, histoire de prendre un maximum d'élan.

Il venait de merder, comme jamais il n'avait merdé auparavant.

« Putain, c'est quoi ton **problème** ! ? »

Malefoy semblait avoir recouvré toute son énergie, toute sa hargne. Ses mains dures saisirent le col du Gryffondor qui venait tout juste de se relever. Un nouveau coup frappa la bouche qui tenta de se justifier ; un goût âcre et ferreux l'envahit.

« Qui t'as permis ! ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ! ? »

Une nouvelle fois, une bibliothèque lui entra violemment dans le dos. Harry en eut le souffle coupé, alors que Draco collait presque son front contre le sien, mais avec une proximité d'une toute autre nature que précédemment.

« Réponds-moi ! »

La voix du Serpentard résonna au fond de sa gorge et passa difficilement la barrière de ses dents serrés. Elle ressemblait au grondement d'un animal sauvage, comme celui du lion représentant la maison de Harry. Ce dernier avait l'impression d'être le serpent coincé entre les griffes puissantes qui le maintenaient immobile.

A nouveau, une lueur folle s'alluma dans le regard gris alors qu'un sourire mauvais assombrissait son visage.

Harry ne savait pas encore à quel point il allait regretter son geste.

Un étrange rire éclata dans la pièce, s'élevant jusqu'au plafond poussiéreux. Malefoy raffermit sa prise, heureux de voir le visage en face du sien grimacer sous la pression. Il fit ensuite pivoter son meilleur ennemi et profita du mouvement et de la vitesse pour le faire basculer sur le canapé qu'ils venaient tout juste de quitter. Un soupir étouffé lui parvint pour seule réaction. Draco se retrouva à nouveau à cheval sur le jeune homme qui ne se débattait pas plus que la dernière fois. Il pouvait cependant lire dans le regard vert une étincelle de méfiance noyée dans la grande part de culpabilité qui le composait.

« Alors, Potter ? »

Harry frémit sous l'appellation ; malgré tous les mots, les injures, les insultes qu'ils avaient échangés, jamais il n'avait entendu autant de mépris concentré dans son simple nom. Il n'osait répondre, encore moins le regarder plus d'une seconde sans ciller ; Harry mourait de honte et d'angoisse.

« Tu croyais franchement que j'avais rien compris à ton petit jeu ?

– Quel petit j...

– Te fous pas de ma gueule ! »

Le Gryffondor se tut, attendant les explications que lui-même ne pouvait fournir ; Draco s'était clairement mépris sur ses intentions. Intentions que le brun ne connaissait même pas.

Une des mains fines relâcha sa poigne ; le jeune homme blond fit remonter lentement le dos de ses doigts le long de la mâchoire de celui qu'il venait de soumettre. Harry frissonna de plus belle, incapable de quoi que ce soit.

« Je suppose que... tu n'avais que ça en tête depuis le début. »

C'est fou comme sa voix pouvait changer d'une phrase à l'autre ; tantôt hurlante et agressive, tantôt douce et posée.

La seconde était de loin la plus effrayante.

Les doigts redescendirent la ligne du visage et agrippèrent le menton sans ménagement.

« Tu veux me baiser, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? »

C'est à ce moment-là que les choses commencèrent sérieusement à déraper.

* * *

Oui, fin de chapitre !

Je sais, c'est frustrant. Et sadique. Pour tout vous avouer, le chapitre aurait du largement continuer, mais... Je sentais que ce n'était pas la chose la plus judicieuse à faire. J'ai déjà éprouvé énormément de mal à écrire tout ça. Les rapports entre Harry et Draco sont de plus en plus étranges, à tel point que je ne sais trop comment les décrire. Il me faut du temps et de la patience.

Je vous promets que je ferai de mon mieux. D'ici là, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !

A bientôt !

Anya M.

* * *

(*) Cette phrase est très inspirée d'un texte audio du talentueux François Pérusse : Le Défaitiste. Courez l'écouter, il est génial !

(**) Mais siii ! Vous savez ce truc tout vert, ou tout rose, solide comme pas possible qu'on trouve notamment au fond des puddings ! Je ne remets pas en question les capacités culinaires de nos amis britanniques, attention...


End file.
